Dual Phantoms 1: The Great Phantom Wars of 2011
by Evening Starbossa
Summary: What started out as a normal every day Facebook conversation turns into a heated battle.  Now you are left with a final choice...are you team RAMIN-phantom or are you team GERRY-phantom?  Make your choice...
1. How it all Began

**A/N: What you are about to read is the product of over-boredom and over-hyperness. Beware, all ye who value their sanity, for it is certain to be lost. How it began, I'm not sure exactly. How it will end, well that is yet to be seen as well. As with all my other comedies, I highly recommend that you do not have any food or liquids anywhere within 10,000 feet of your computer screen. This story was co-written by Facebook POTO Role Player "Christine Julia Daae". We became friends probably a week ago, and already it seems as though she is like a second little sister to me. Which is the only way I would ever get this hyper on FB, particularly when talking to a Role Player. Anywho, many many thanks to her. And before you read any further, you had better pick a side. Are you team Ramin or are you team Gerry?**

****DISCLAIMER** According to the FF net guidelines, stories are not to include actual celebrities. THEREFORE, as you read this, keep in mind that Gerry and Ramin's names are used for visual picture purposes ONLY, to distinguish between 'Phantom' portrayals. Note the word 'Phantom' after each use of their names. Except for the beginning, but I include those references only to explain how this all began. And as always, I do not own Phantom of the Opera or any of it's characters.**

_**HOW IT ALL BEGAN...**_

**Sarah Wilkins **haha...sorry...distracted again, this time with YouTube...

**Christine Julia Daaé **haha oh it's fine! I get distracted, also,

**Sarah Wilkins **:D yeah I'm sort of getting my YT Gerry fix...lol

**Christine Julia Daaé **haha XD Dude, you do /not/ wanna see me when I'm looking at Ramin on YT...

**Sarah Wilkins **Oh I can only imagine! hahaha

**Christine Julia Daaé **hahaha Yes! (if you wanna hear it or not... I'm gonna tell ya what I do :P) Once, I smiled like, so big and giggled like an idiot. lol

**Sarah Wilkins **hahaha I do that all the time...lol

**Christine Julia Daaé **haha I usually just watch in awe. :P

**Sarah Wilkins** ...You have not seen me when watching 'Music of the Night". Basically when Meg jumps at the sound of the closing door, that's when I actually come out of my 'trance' lol

**Christine Julia Daaé **hahaha XD coool!

**Sarah Wilkins **yup...can't help it. that voice with those deep expressive eyes...*sigh* pardon me whilst I daydream...lol

**Christine Julia Daaé **lol it's fine! I like how RK has that... Rocker edge to his voice, you know? lol

**Sarah Wilkins **have to say I haven't heard too much of Ramin...I can only speak for Gerry really... :P hehehe

**Christine Julia Daaé **hehehe well, look him up! :P he's a god!

**Sarah Wilkins **haha...well I did hear him sing in Les Miserables...the 25th Anniversary concert...and I've seen the video of him singing a song from LND...

**Christine Julia Daaé **Oh, I saw the 25th Anniversary concert (BEFORE I obsessed over him)! Isn't he amazing?

**Sarah Wilkins **Yes, he's very talented, I admit. But you won't get me to say he's better than Gerry. never never never. Cause I'm stubborn like that. LOL

**Christine Julia Daaé ** I think Gerry's very talented, too! I just like Ramin a bit better. :P

**Sarah Wilkins **ya well I like Gerry better so there. :P lol

_**AND NOW THE FUN BEGINS...**_

**Christine Julia Daaé **:P Well then... *Goes to pout in a corner*  
>Having a dramatic moment... lol

**Sarah Wilkins **lol suit yourself...*goes to pout in the opposite corner* lol

**Christine Julia Daaé **lol *Mutters in her corner*

**Sarah Wilkins ***mutters in HER corner, randomly sings a mixture of POTO songs just cause she can*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Sings louder in HER corner cuz she can*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Sings louDER and like Carlotta on purpose just cause she feels like it*

**Christine Julia Daaé ** *Pretty much SCREAMS because she doesn't like to be challenged*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Yells the roof off then regrets it because it was the opera house roof and the Phantom was in the middle of his dramatic 'you will curse the day' song*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Tries to go louder but can't and just turns around when she hears you* You win... :P

_**BATTLE FORMATIONS...**_

**Sarah Wilkins ***Movie Phantom picks himself up, dusts himself off, and storms into the room* "Pardon me but I couldn't help overhearing...((yes I say movie phantom so it's Gerry so there :P ))

**Christine Julia Daaé **/Oh really? lol We'll see about that...  
>*RAMIN Phantom does the same thing*<p>

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom readies his Punjab, Sarah watches smirkingly*

**Christine Julia Daaé **/hahaha XD dude I'm giggling like such an idiot right now!  
>*I stand in front of RAMIN phantom to protect him* DON'T. YOU. HURT. HIM!<p>

**Sarah Wilkins **((trust me. You're not the only one...LOL)) *GERRY phantom smirks and starts playing with the Punjab* HA. he needs protecting from from...*reads your name* CHRISTINE! *throws Punjab in the air, it lands on your phantom's head* oops...

**Christine Julia Daaé** /heheheehhe  
>NO! Cuz RAMIN phantom can protect himself! *He nods and gets his Punjab while smirking cuz he's just awesome<p>

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom smirks even smirkier cause he can and pulls out another dozen and a half Punjabs*

**Christine Julia Daaé** /I'm trying not to laugh too hard right now...  
>*RAMIN phantom smirks even MORE smirkier and pulls out even MORE Punjabs than that!*<p>

**Sarah Wilkins **((HA...good luck with that! hahaha)) *GERRY phantom excuses himself, returns a few minutes later with the world's largest ball of rope, repeating his "you will curse the day" song mixed with "now let it be war upon you both!"*

**Christine Julia Daaé **/hahaha!  
>*RAMIN phantom is just so unbelievable and awesome that he just smirks (again) and says: Bring it on, Bro!*<br>/hehehehe

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom cackles and gives the ball of rope a shove in your phantom's direction* ITS OVER NOW THE PHANTOM WAR OF THE NIGHT!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom dies but comes back to life because he's just so cute and amazing. Then he also cackles* THAT ALL YOU GOT? *Leaves then comes back with a bigger ball of rope, and shoves it in your phantom's way*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom easily jumps out of the way because your phantom's rope ball is too big to roll very fast* :P

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom simply walks over to him and gives him a death glare*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom simply yawns in your phantom's face before shoving him away and pulling out his sword*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom raises one of his cute eyebrows and pulls out is sword*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom stifles a laugh at the 'cute' reference before circling your phantom, ready to stab*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom doesn't care if he is called cute because he knows that he is actually sexy and circles your phantom and is about to stab*  
>hehe<p>

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom grins and starts attacking*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom also starts*

**Sarah Wilkins** *While they fight(with GERRY phantom having the upper hand because he's used a sword in a whole bunch of movies) Sarah starts glaring at Christine*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Christine just watches Ramin then notices your glare* Yes?

**Sarah Wilkins ***smirks, smirks even more at the sound of a yelp NOT in GERRY phantom's voice* scream off again? or hast thou lost thine own voice?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Looks at RAMIN phantom and sees that your mean ol' phantom hurt him, and glares at you again*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom glares at you* OLD? OLD? Mademoiselle. I'll have you know *ducks out of your phantom's sword's way* that I...*takes a swing* am not...*stabs again* OLD! *runs and bounces off the walls before taking another swing* SEE?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Smirks while watching him* Well, RAMIN phantom is much sexier than /you/! *Looks at you* Sorry... I thought I heard something... *Shrugs* Guess it was nothing... *Smirks again*

**Sarah Wilkins **(Sarah) OOO them's fightin' words *spins around once, all of a sudden is now dressed in old western gear, armed with silly string and squirt guns* *Meanwhile GERRY phantom shrugs at us and goes back to fighting*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Raises an eyebrow at you* Wow, Sarah. Wow. *RAMIN phantom is still fighting yours and stops to wink at me!* (- Don't ask... lol)

**Sarah Wilkins ***I see you blushing, take advantage of the distraction and cover you with silly string* :P

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Gasps and glares at you* I'll be right back... *Comes back a minute later with silly string* It's on! *Smirks once more*  
>Why are we doing this? lol

**Sarah Wilkins **((Cause Gerry's better :P )) *grins and pulls out a gigantinormous can of silly string* Bring it on!

**Christine Julia Daaé **/Nu-uh! RAMIN'S better! :P  
>*Looks at you* You are something else... *Shakes head and sprays you* *RAMIN phantom avoids your phantom's swing sexily* (I need help...)<p>

**Sarah Wilkins** (lol no comment...) *GERRY phantom pulls a lever, triggering a random chandelier whilst I attack you with silly string AND water gun*

**Christine Julia Daaé** /lol that'd be a smart move...  
>*RAMIN phantom runs out of the way all dramatic like, while I just glare at you* Fine... I guess you asked for it... *Pulls out a random, but BIG water gun and shoots you with it*<p>

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom laughs hysterically because there's a chain of chandeliers falling every step YOUR phantom takes! BEAT THAT!* :P

**A/N: Okay. This WAS only going to be a one-chapter thing. But what do I always say when it comes to my predictions for my stories? They NEVER turn out as planned. And so, you're just gonna have to deal with chapters. Sorry. But we're just having way too much fun with this. LOL Don't worry, I have about 2-3 more chapters worth of conversation so far. So stay tuned for that and feel free to review if you're able to stop laughing long enough to do so. Also note that this is an actual Facebook conversation. I only altered it enough to deal with spelling errors and side-side notes. So yeah...moving on! :)**


	2. Just the Beginning

**A/N: Without further ado, here's chapter 2...**

_**AT WAR'S END...?**_

**Christine Julia Daaé** (Oh. My. Gosh. :P) *RAMIN phantom stops in his tracks and looks at your phantom and says: "Fine... How about we just call it even? But first..." RAMIN phantom and Christine just look at each other all lovey-dovey (Tell me when it starts to get too much for ya. lol)*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom grins* HA! You surrender! I WIN I WIN LA LA LA LA LA LA *skipping around room, stops, grabs my hands, and we skip/dance together* WE WIN WE WIN LALALALALAALA!

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I stop looking at RAMIN phantom and glares at you two* Sarah... I DIDN'T SURRENDER! RAMIN DID! *Pouts*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I sigh and free up my hands* very well, as you wish...*nod to GERRY phantom, who pulls out his own water gun* HAHAHAHAHA *river of water shoots out of our combined weapons* TAKE THAT!

**Christine Julia Daaé**Ack! *I scream and RAMIN phantom saves me from dieing!*

**Sarah Wilkins **(oh but he's getting soaked as well) *we run out of water, pull out more silly string as well and keep attacking* SAY IT! SAY YOU SURRENDER!

**Christine Julia Daaé **/I don't care! :P  
>*I say all dramatically* NEVER!<p>

**Sarah Wilkins **Very well...*whispers to GERRY phantom, who nods and covers his ears. I begin singing/screaming/yowling very off-key* THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS AND IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIEND SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND THEY"LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIEND...

**Christine Julia Daaé ** *Covers ears and so does RAMIN phantom* NEVER! I WILL NEVER SURRENDER!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom joins in while I continue my song* I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Tries not to lose it* N-NEVER!

**Sarah Wilkins ***sees her start to crack, grins and high fives while still singing* *just then the door opens and an army of tiny GERRY phantoms come in playing little tiny bagpipes WHILE WE ARE STILL SINGING!*

**Christine Julia Daaé **/HAHAH! OH MY WORD!  
>*Finally loses it* FINE! I SURRENDER! *RAMIN phantom tries to talk me out of it but I just lose it even more* NOOOO!<p>

**Sarah Wilkins **YESSSSSSSSS! *GERRY phantom juggles the GERRY phantom army while I dance around bouncing off the walls and cheering* WOOT WOOT!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I roll my eyes and just plop to the floor* I'm just glad Sarah's HORRIFIC "singing" is over... *Looks at you waiting for a reply* *RAMIN phantom is just snickering his head off*

**Sarah Wilkins -**-Sarah cannot be reached right now because GERRY phantom is in the middle of giving her a rib-crushing hug. and frankly Sarah does not mind one bit-

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Well, RAMIN phantom is giving Christine (Heather) a hug as well... But HIS is more sweet than your phantoms hug*

**Sarah Wilkins **(oh yeah how's this?) *GERRY phantom loosens his grip to lightly place a soft peck on Sarah's forehead, Sarah proceeds to melt in his arms*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *RAMIN phantom gives Christine a peck on the cheek!*  
>I'm gonna be famous!

**Sarah Wilkins ***Sarah is completely exhausted from her VIC-TO-RY that she has fainted in GERRY phantom's arms, GERRY phantom carries her to the sofa and tucks her in before kissing her forehead once more and brushing her hair out of her face oh so gently, then sits by her side humming MOTN oh so softly*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *Rolls eyes* This is "oh so gross"... *Nods then leaves with RAMIN phantom at her side*

**Sarah Wilkins***Sarah wakes up as soon as she hears them leave, grins and slaps GERRY phantom a high five before sliding to the floor, giggling hysterically* Yay it worked! hahaha

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Comes back after hearing her* I KNEW YOU WERE FAKING!

**Sarah Wilkins ***screams, scrambles to feet and runs away, GERRY phantom close behind her*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Giggles like a totally fool and RAMIN phantom secretly comes behind her, embracing her from behind*

**Sarah Wilkins** *running so far away that we end up right back inside the house, bumping right into the two of you and we all fall flat on our faces, laughing hysterically*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Is still laughing hysterically and so is RAMIN phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***still laughing* ok seriously whoever it is, get your knee out of my ear! *keeps laughing*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Settles down a little, giggling* It's not me!

**Sarah Wilkins **(GERRY phantom) well don't look at me because someone's ear is in my elbow and someone's foot is right above my eye!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom* I guess it's me! *Is still laughing and moves so it's back to normal*

**Sarah Wilkins ***we move into sitting positions, still giggling and snorting(and blushing)* hehehe well that was fun...

_**THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM...**_

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Takes a deep breath* Y-yes. I-it was...

**Sarah Wilkins** So...anyone want to watch POTO? *grins because that has GERRY phantom*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Looks at you and smiles cuz RAMIN is in it too* Sure!

**Sarah Wilkins ***smiles wider cause GERRY is the PHANTOM in it* okay! *pops it in and sits close to GERRY phantom because she knows she's gonna cry and want to hug him*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Rolls eyes and sits down next to RAMIN phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***settles in all nice and comfy with a ginormous cup of water, knowing that especially after the shouting contest she's gonna need it to sing*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Unfortunately lost her voice but doesn't really care*

**Sarah Wilkins ***starts to take a sip while Carlotta is singing 'Think of Me', then spews it because the GERRY phantom army started playing their pipes to drown out Carlotta's voice*

**Christine Julia Daaé***Whispers* I hate the bag pipes! *Pouts* *RAMIN phantom is smirking evil like for some reason* (I don't know why... lol I just wanted him to do something :P)

**Sarah Wilkins***GERRY phantom leaps to his feet, and as he speaks he resorts to his thick Scottish accent* WHAT? YOU FIND SOMETHING WRONG WITH THE PIPES? HOW DARE YOU! *pulls out Punjab*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Is wide eyed* N-no! I l-love them! *Puts on a fake smile*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom sees right through the fakenicity of it and Punjabs your phantom's wrist. cause it was that leftover half-Punjob from before and he needed to use it somehow.*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Looks at him and raises an eyebrow, while standing up, still whispering* Oh, no you don't! *Glares at him trying to be threatening*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom yawns* (Me) HOOSH EVERYONE *sings along to 'Think of Me'*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Looks at you* Hoosh?

**Sarah Wilkins ***waits until Raoul's solo before replying* yes. *goes back to singing, while GERRY phantom sits back down, not letting go of the Punjab*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Also sits, still glaring at your phantom, putting an arm around RAMIN phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom doesn't take his eyes off the screen but laughs a bit when he hears your phantom whimper*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Tries to scream but can't, so she whisper screams* OH YOU JUST BE QUIET!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom wonders if she was talking to him or to her phantom, then shrugs and puts his arm around Sarah because it's almost time for the POTO song*

**Christine Julia Daaé **/I was talking to your phantom. lol  
>*Rolls eyes again and lays head on RAMIN phantom shoulder, and he lays his head on hers*<p>

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom sings duet with Sarah but wonders how your Ramin is holding himself up with one wrist being Punjabbed*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom is doing quite fine because his wrist went numb a minute ago*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom thinks that if your phantom's wrist went numb then he should have toppled over by now. but he doesn't say anything because it's MOTN and he is enjoying watching Sarah fall into a melted trance before his eyes*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Well, RAMIN phantom doesn't topple over because, like I said, he is awesome!*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom shrugs* whatever you say...*focuses on keeping Sarah from fainting*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Nods and looks at screen again while RAMIN phantom also watches, remaining quiet*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom notices that this supposed Christine did not melt, frowns a bit but says nothing*

**Christine Julia Daaé **/Melt? lol what do you mean?  
>*Sees your phantom is frowning and smirks*<p>

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom growls a bit, whirls around, and sings MOTN in his most soothing, deep, emotional, and basically overly awesome voice possible until you DO faint so there!*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Tries not to faint but it's nearly impossible. RAMIN phantom sees and glares at your phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom grins and finishes singing, looking deep into your eyes with his deep expressive eyes*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Looks into his eyes and she melts. RAMIN phantom is still glaring at yours*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom smirks* I told you I win...*turns back to screen, then groans because it's 'Prima Donna'*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Shakes it off and goes back to RAMIN phantom and he is kind of mad but hides it*

**Sarah Wilkins **(so wait...your phantom is only KINDA mad even though his wrist is turning purple with plaid stripes? very well, if you say so...) *me and GERRY phantom smirk and cackle as we watch his on-screen self switch the throat spray, completely ignoring the interesting shade of purple your phantom's wrist is turning*

**Christine Julia Daaé **/Oh I forgot. Make him like, really mad then. lol

*RAMIN phantom shakes his head and is completely mad at you two*

**Sarah Wilkins **(ooooooo you forgot? how on earth could you forget something like that? haha jk) (Sarah) why on earth are you mad at ME? I'm not the one holding the rope... *GERRY phantom grins and gives the rope one more tug before we both speak along to the "did I not instruct" and "a toad madame" lines*

**Christine Julia Daaé **/haha but you're right!

*RAMIN phantom rolls his eyes at you and glares at your phantom* One more tug and I swear I'll- *stops himself remembering that Christine and Sarah are in the room*

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom grins even wider and gives another tug, calling your phantom's bluff, and as the RIP Buquet scene unfolds on screen, he holds me close whilst I quickly stick my tongue out at the both of you*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom stands up* Okay, I didn't want any trouble, but you asked for it!  
>*Christine sticks her tounge out at Sarah*<p>

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom ignores him because it's the rooftop scene and he knows I'm gonna cry my eyes out*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom says even louder* DID YOU HEAR ME? *Stands infront of your phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom growls and yanks on the rope to get him out of the way, and as I start sobbing he pulls me into a tighter hug and lets me cry on his shoulder because he's crying too*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom gets even more mad but lets you two cry for a bit. Christine is just watching RAMIN phantom being the fangirl she is*

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom takes a quick second to snicker at the fact that the way you worded that makes it sound like you called your phantom a fangirl then goes back to comforting me*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *Realizes that she worded it wrong, but doesn't bother changing it. RAMIN phantom lets out a bitter laugh as he watches your phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom doesn't even look up as he yanks on the rope again, my tears slow as the scene changes to Masquerade but I don't lift my head from GERRY phantom's shoulder*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom decided that he's had enough and forces your phantom outside*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom stays put because he's got control of the rope and we're still clinging to each other* :P

**Christine Julia Daaé **/Well then...  
>*RAMIN phantom growls and is very frustrated* Sarah... Can you PLEASE get off of him?<p>

**Sarah Wilkins **(Sarah) why should I? I happen to be very comfortable. Besides, by the looks of things both phantoms would get hurt if I let him go. :P *GERRY phantom smirks, and as the movie goes on to the mirror trap scene, he secretly thinks of your phantom being trapped down there...*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom just shakes his head and curses under his breath and sits down next to me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Scene changes to the flashback, GERRY phantom looks away from the screen and I see a single tear roll down his face. I brush it away and glare daggers at you two, daring you to distract him from the drama unfolding*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom doesn't notice, but Christine smirks a bit* So, Erik...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I growl, GERRY phantom does nothing because in the movie he was only referred to as 'The Phantom'*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Clears throat* Phantom... *Glances at you and smirks again*  
>I totally forgot that! :P lol

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom keeps ignoring you because you could easily be talking to your phantom. I growl again at you before moving closer to GERRY phantom because it's the graveyard scene. Meanwhile, GERRY phantom is getting ideas from said graveyard scene*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I growl* GERRY phantom... *RAMIN phantom is still cursing about your phantom and isn't paying attention to anything going on*

**Sarah Wilkins** *the army of mini-GERRY phantoms start playing their pipes to drown out your phantom's cursing. GERRY phantom whirls around, his eyes red as he glares Punjabs at you* WHAT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'm BUSY? *I scoot even closer to him, knowing what's coming up next in the movie*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I try not to laugh* N-nothing... *RAMIN phantom sees the mini gerry phantoms and try to ignore them*

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom mutters under his breath, planning his revenge. mini-GERRY phantoms play their pipes even louder, and I hug GERRY phantom even tighter because it's 'Don Juan' time...*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Christine smiles a bit to herself then gives RAMIN phantom a side hug, while he drowns them out day dreaming about if your phantom wasn't here right now*

**Sarah Wilkins** *I signal to the mini-GERRY phantom army and they pile up all over your phantom, playing the pipes in his ear. As YOUR on-screen self pulls of GERRY phantom's onscreen self's mask, all the bitterness comes back, and it's all I can do to keep him from dealing out his revenge right this very instant*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I see what my onscreen self did and look away quietly, then I try to get the mini phantoms off RAMIN phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As the final confrontation scene unfolds, I quietly whisper to GERRY phantom, reminding him that you're different and things have changed, and he softens a bit but is no less hurt by the scene before him. He turns away, and I turn the movie off because the rest is just too sad to watch* (Sarah) Look, if you want them to stop playing then your phantom has to stop cursing under his breath. :P

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Christine looks at you* /Now/ you tell me? *RAMIN phantom heard you and stops cursing*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I smirk and keep hugging GERRY phantom as he shakes off the memories of that scene, but we stand up, him still holding his end of the rope, seeming to have forgotten all about it*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom and I also stand up, and he notices your phantom forgot about it and smirks a bit*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I whisper a quick warning to GERRY phantom, who snaps out of it just as quickly. He looks down at the rope then back at your phantom. Instead of giving it a tug because it can't possibly get any tighter, he pulls out a second one and fastens it around your phantom's other wrist, then releases the first one* Now you'll match, *he says with a smirk and a tug*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom wishes that Sarah didn't do that and glares at her, and I just stand there awkwardly*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I realize I 'forgot' to have the GERRY phantom army stop playing their pipes, but I do nothing because I happen to like the bagpipes* (Sarah) so what shall we do now? I believe I chose last time...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom just decides to ignore it, then Christine speaks up* I-I don't care... *Looks around hoping someone else will answer*

**A/N: My apologies for the length, but I couldn't very well reach a stopping point any sooner. More soon, keep reviewing! :)**


	3. Did somebody say food fight?

**A/N: ...and on to chapter 3...much shorter to make up for the length of the previous one...again, nothing I own.**

_**WHO THREW THAT?**_

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom shrugs and wanders into the kitchen, pulling your phantom behind him as he rummages through the cupboards and fridge.*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom has to follow and watches him, knowing not to say anything because then they will fight. Says to Sarah* I don't care.

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom reaches into the back of the fridge and opens a random container. Because he only has one hand he fumbles with it and it tips out of his hand, landing upside down on your phantom. I try unsuccessfully to hold back my laughter before turning to you.* Food fight harmless enough?

**Christine Julia Daaé** *RAMIN phantom glares at yours and gets it away from him. Christine giggles softly* Yes...

**Sarah Wilkins ***Nodding and smirking, I have GERRY phantom release your phantom's wrist to make it fair. He reluctantly does so while the army of GERRY phantoms fill their pipes with pudding.* Uh oh...*I say as I notice them, but can't do anything more because a slice of leftover pizza just landed on my face* OKAY WHO THREW THAT?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Christine looks at you and laughs loudly* I-it wasn't m-me! *RAMIN phantom smirks*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I wipe pizza sauce off my face and glare at him* Oh, it's on! *I yank open the freezer and pull out an ice cube tray, cackling my head off. Slowly I approach your phantom, grinning beneath the mozzarella cheese*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom chuckles a little then grabs the sink thingy that shoots water* Yeah it is! *Christine just stands back, still laughing*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom places himself between me and the sprayer so I can dump the ice down your phantom's back. As your phantom lets out a very high pitched screech, I fall to the floor, laughing hysterically. Meanwhile GERRY phantom nods to the army, who aim their pudding pipes at your face*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom gets up and glares and you, while Christine sqeals while she gets pudding all over her face, then says* This. Means. War...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom turns to her while holding the sprayer* (GERRY phantom) No I think you mean 'now let it be war upon you both...*not missing a beat, he sprays your phantom in the face while I arm myself with thirteen dozen banana cream pies, positioning myself on top of the counter and daring anyone to come any closer*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I roll my eyes and grab whatever I can find and throw it at Sarah*

**Sarah Wilkins** *I begin throwing pies blindly because my glasses are now covered with splattered food*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I dodge almost all of them, but one lands on my face, and another on my dress. RAMIN phantom is trying to fight your phantom with one hand*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom quickly sprays my face so I can see, then turns back to your phantom and wonders why he's one-handed. I reach behind me into a cupboard and pull out a sack of flour. I am now grinning mischievously at you as a plan forms in my mind*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom forgot that the punjab was off, and fights. I see you and go wide eyed* N-no... You wouldn't DARE!

**Sarah Wilkins **(me) oh, WOULDN'T I? *still grinning, I nod to GERRY phantom, who sprays you while I toss the flour. Within seconds, you are covered. mwahahahahaaaaaaaaa*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I get really mad and storm out of the room to change clothes and get all nice and clean. About 10 minutes later, I see that you two are tourturing RAMIN phantom and scream as loud as I can* STOP!

**Sarah Wilkins **((oooh you left it wide open for me...oh the possibilities...hehehehehe)) *we look up from the table where your phantom is lying on his back, his mouth wide open as GERRY phantom pours a bottle of hot sauce down your phantom's throat while I have been turning him into a human ice cream sundae. I drop one more cherry on top of his nose and step away, holding something behind my back as I approach you* What, you care to be next? *I ask, grinning as the army of GERRY phantoms block your escape route*

**Christine Julia Daaé **/Oh, darn it! hehe  
>*Shakes head furiously* No! *Looks at RAMIN phantom and your phantom for a bit. Says to your's* Gerry phantom... If your jealous, you just need to say so... *I smirk a little then turn to you*<p>

**Sarah Wilkins ***...at the exact moment that I spray your face with whipped cream. Meanwhile, GERRY phantom has decided to ignore that little comment for now and continues to find random food items to pour down your phantom's throat* (GERRY phantom) ooh...dill pickles...*smirk*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I just stand there in compete shock* What the...? *I whip the whipped cream off then see what your phantom was going to do to RAMIN phantom* No, no, no! *RAMIN phantom just shakes his head at me then looks at your's* Do it!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom dumps the whole thing down your phantom's throat before your phantom screams and jumps into the freezer. GERRY phantom turns the pickle jar around* oops...my mistake...those were hot and spicy pickles...oh well...*shrugs and gathers up an armload of ammo for the next attack. Meanwhile, I hand more pudding out to the GERRY phantom army before making up some more cream pies*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***After RAMIN phantom does that, he sees what your phantom is doing and tries to escape. Then, Christine just stands there, all mad*

**Sarah Wilkins **(GERRY phantom) NOT SO FAST! *shoves you in the middle of the circle of mini-GERRY phantoms* you leave now, she gets puddinged and pied. *grins*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom looks at him then me then to him again* NO! You wouldn't! *Christine just rolls her eyes, being a brat*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom merely nods a signal, and five of the mini-GERRY phantoms spray pudding at you* NOW do you believe me, imposter?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I scream and RAMIN phantom glares at you* IMPOSTER? It is you, sir, who is the imposter!

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom glares right back* Call ME an imposter, will you? *throws a tomato at him*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom throws a tomato back at him* Yes. Because it is YOU who is the imposter!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom easily ducks out of the way and squirts fresh lemon juice at your phantom* THAT, Monsieur, is a LIE! *he nods to me and I crown you with one of my pies*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom's beautiful brown eyes get hurt and throw random stuff at your phantom. Christine mumbles something under her breath*

**Sarah Wilkins** (Me) What was that, Christine? I didn't quite catch that...*plops another pie on your head while GERRY phantom yanks a cupboard door off its hinges to form a shield cause he's smart and strong like that oh yeah* :P

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Christine* I said that you are nothing but a big- *Christine hears something and turns around, it's RAMIN phantom still trying to fight your phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***While you are distracted I plant all the rest of my pies on top of you before grabbing a bunch of peanut butter and jelly to attack your phantom with should the need arise...*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***...I tell RAMIN phantom and he gets a pan to protect himself*

**Sarah Wilkins ***grinning, I wait until GERRY phantom has your phantom distracted before I sneak around to the back and begin spreading the ingredients all over the back of your phantom's clothes* TAKE THAT YOU PHANTOM WANNABE!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom turns around* I am NOT a wannabe! *Points to your phantom* HE IS!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I merely take a paintbrush and spread the rest of the ingredients on your phantom's face while GERRY phantom grabs a tub of ice cream and dumps it down your phantom's back. The mini-GERRY phantom army are bored meanwhile and so they spray you with more pudding*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom turns around, mad and throws another tomato at your phantom's face. I yell at the mini's to stop*

**A/N: Maybe one more chapter tonight, the rest will be published as we come up with more. Stay tuned! :)**


	4. It's a Mad, Mad, Phantom World

**A/N: more madness...again I own nothing...**

_**OVER THE EDGE...**_

**Sarah Wilkins ***The army of mini's just shake their heads now and start chanting like the army in the movie '300' and keep spraying you. GERRY phantom meanwhile catches the tomato with his mouth and eats it whole* Thank you I was getting a bit hungry...*smirks and pulls out a bottle of mustard*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom shakes his head and slaps him out of pure anger*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom's eyes grow redder than ever as he drops the shield and steps closer to your phantom* You...DARE...to strike me, little boy? *he says in a low growl that make the mini's run and hide and me freeze to the floor* (Me) that can't be good...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom glares at him* I'M not a little boy OLD MAN... *Christine just nods at Sarah*

**Sarah Wilkins **(Me) *nervously to you* Um...maybe we should...er...go...shopping for uh...medical...supplies...you know...just in case...? *GERRY phantom steps even closer and grips your phantom's throat* OUTSIDE. NOW...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom is still glaring and casually walks outside casually*  
>*Christine* That... would be a good idea...<p>

**Sarah Wilkins ***as the fists begin to fly outside, you and I run out the back door, not even caring to get cleaned up first*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***We hear them fighting and I turn to you* How long can that go on?

**Sarah Wilkins **well I took a precautionary measure and hid all their weapons while they weren't looking so I'd say...forever? Longer? *brushes a few chunks of food off my arms as best as I can before getting in the car*

**Christine Julia Daaé **FOREVER? *Also gets some food off and gets in the car*

**Sarah Wilkins **Or until a winner is declared, but that could take hours...GERRY phantom is not one to give up very easily...*Apparently I'm driving because I back the car out of the driveway and head toward the closest walmart*

**Christine Julia Daaé **Well, RAMIN phantom only gave up because he HAD too... *Watches as we get to Walmart*

**Sarah Wilkins **Wait he gave up already? *is confused as I park the car and get out* so let's see...towels first or bandages?

**Christine Julia Daaé **No! The first time they fought... You and your phantom won because RAMIN phantom had to give up. And maybe bandages.

**Sarah Wilkins **Oh yeah...it appears your phantom suggested they stop...he didn't HAVE to...but oh well we're in a truce for now because we've got a common goal here...*grabs a cart and starts loading it up with every single medical supply I can think of*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Watches you and puts some stuff in every once in a while* Yes, that is true.

**Sarah Wilkins ***is satisfied that we have at least one of everything and heads towards the towels* Man I hope they're not seriously injuring each other...

**Christine Julia Daaé** *Nods* So do I... *Follows you* By the way, while we were watching the movie, I saw you whispering something to you phantom...

**Sarah Wilkins ***heads toward the checkout and tries to remember* er...what scene was it?

**Christine Julia Daaé **Um... *Thinks* The final confrontation.

**Sarah Wilkins **oooh...right...*pulls out a wad of cash I randomly only-in-a-fan-fic happen to have* I was just...you know...telling him that you're different than you were in that scene...I didn't want him acting out against you for that scene...I can only control him so much, you know?

**Christine Julia Daaé **Oh... *Smiles a bit and giggles at the "only-in-a-fan-fic" part* Well, thanks. And yeah... I know.

**Sarah Wilkins ***smiles* You're welcome...*grabs the bags of stuff and heads toward the restroom to get cleaned off*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Smiles again and follows* We aren't allowed to have bags in the restrooms, right?

**Sarah Wilkins ***backs out of the restroom* right...you can go first and I'll watch the bags...

**Christine Julia Daaé** *Nods* Alright. Be right back! *Goes into restroom and 5 mins later I come out* Your turn!

**Sarah Wilkins ***does same* okay...I think we got everything...*heads toward parking lot*

**Christine Julia Daaé **Good. I need to see how badly they've destroyed each other...

**Sarah Wilkins ***with that in mind I fast forward through getting into the car and driving back, a million possibilities haunting my thoughts as we approach the house* OH MY WORD...*the phantoms are sitting on the front steps, laughing and drinking root beer floats*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Follows you and doesn't see them yet* WHAT? ARE THEY DEAD?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I park the car and merely point, too shocked to speak*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Looks at them* Oh my gosh... *Is very shocked* How the- Why the- What the-?

**Sarah Wilkins ***the phantoms see us in all our shockedness but say nothing as the mini's come running out of the house, looking pleased with themselves* (me) WHAT DID YOU DO?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Nods in agreement* YEAH! WHAT SHE SAID!

**Sarah Wilkins **(mini-GERRY phantom leader) *shrugs and grins* we got tired of the yelling so we filled our pipes with laughing gas...*mini army all nod in agreement as GERRY phantom wanders up to my window* Hey, ladies! Where'd you disappear to? *said between giggles*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Is too shocked to speak and lets you answer. RAMIN phantom follows up behind him, still laughing his butt off*

_**REACHING A TRUCE...?**_

**Sarah Wilkins** *I'm a bit upset about wasting all that money and worry and I throw the bandages at the both of them* APPARENTLY we went NOWHERE for NOTHING! *get out of the car and slam the door before stomping inside, plotting my vengeance against the mini's*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I also get out to avoid the awkwardness and follow you inside* WHY are you upset? At least their laughing together instead of yelling!

**Sarah Wilkins ***is pouting stubbornly in the corner* yeah true...but still..we got so worried and they're here having a party! and it's not like they completely willingly ended the fight...they had help...*shrugs and sighs* but I guess you're right...*wander into the still messy kitchen* root beer float?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***nods* That /is/ true... *Sighs* Sure...

**Sarah Wilkins ***pours us some while the phantoms come stumbling inside, still laughing and belching from the root beer.* (GERRY phantom) hahaha this place is a mess...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I giggle and throw them some cleaning supplies* Yeah. Help us clean! *RAMIN phantom, still laughing, looks at yours for an answer*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just looks back right at him before throwing him a rag* Yeah go on help them...*goes to the sofa and sits back, sipping his root beer float*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom shakes his head and throws it back at him* No, you help them...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom simply raises his glass* I'm still drinking this...*takes his own sweet time sipping it*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom nods* Well, so am I...

**Sarah Wilkins** (Me) *rolling eyes* now don't you guys start...okay we'll all take a break. THEN we're going to ALL clean, and THEN we're going to go out and have a nice dinner and some mini golf. OKAY? *glare at the two of them*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom just shrugs, sits down next to yours and sips his root-beer*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I shake my head at you like 'UNbelievable' before sitting down on the other side of GERRY phantom*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I sit down on the other side of RAMIN phantom and mouth the words "I know"*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom, still not over his giggles, looks sideways at me and pokes my ribs, sipping his drink innocently*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I notice and giggles while RAMIN phantom is chuckling*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *I squirm and poke him back, and pretty soon our drinks are overturned on the floor while we're tickle-wrestling*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I watch and RAMIN phantom stands up* O-okay yo-you guys! *Is still chuckling* D-don't... D-do that...

**Sarah Wilkins** (me) *in between spurts of laughter* What's-the matter-we're not-hurting you-are we? *keeps it up and suddenly my foot ACCIDENTALLY kicks your phantom's glass out of his hand*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom raises an eyebrow, he knows it was an accident but joins in on your tickle war. Christine is just watching, enjoying it*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom stops tickling to glare at your phantom* Why don't you tickle HER? she's not doing anything...*points at you and continues tickling me*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom raises an eyebrow* What? Are you jealous?

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom stands up* very well...*starts tickling you*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I giggle/laugh loudly and drop my glass. RAMIN phantom looks at him* Whatever. You can have your precious Sarah...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I stop giggling and glare at him* You find something wrong with me?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He shakes his head* No! There is nothing wrong with you! You're great!

**Sarah Wilkins ***still doesn't believe he really means it but shrugs it off* Okay come on...that kitchen's not gonna clean itself...

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I'm still giggling and slap your phantom's hands off of me* Y-yes... Y-you're right! *Is still giggling*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom CHOOSES to ignore that slap and follows me into the kitchen*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***She didn't mean to slap HARD just enough to get him off. She and RAMIN phantom also follow*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Fast forward through cleaning and semi-water fight, I run out of the kitchen dripping and all soap-sudsy* (Me) okay...I'm gonna go dry off...*still laughing*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I snicker* Same here! *Turns to the laughing phantoms* Don't do anything that'll kill you! *Skips off while following you*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As I change into clean clothes I hear dishes clattering and glass breaking.* (both phantoms) I DIDN'T DO IT!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I come back a minute after and see* WHAT HAPPENED?

**Sarah Wilkins ***both phantoms point at each other* HE DID IT! *they both say. I come into the room and groan when I see the broken window*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I shake my head and mutter* These two are insane... *Goes back to normal voice* Tell me the thruth... WHO DID IT?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom crosses his arms* I told you the truth. He did it. *looks at me begging me to believe him*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom shakes his head and points to him* Nu-uh! HE did it! *He looks at me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I just shake my head and groan into my hands* Alright you know what? I don't care anymore. Lets just go out and get some dinner, okay? *I step outside and see one of the mini-GERRY phantoms face down in the grass outside the broken window*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***We all follow you and see it. Christine says* What the?

**Sarah Wilkins ***both phantoms start talking at the same time accusing each other* (Me) ENOUGH! *I wait for it to go silent before going over and making sure the mini-GERRY phantom is okay. Thankfully he gets up and runs away. I turn to you* So what shall we eat? Chinese? Italian?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I looks at you* How about Chinese?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I start to agree but then start having mental pictures of the phantoms using chopsticks for everything BUT eating utensils* um..A-actually I was thinking more along the lines of a nice sane normal burger and fries...*tells you about what I was imagining*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Nods* Good idea. *I whisper* That sounds safer...

**Sarah Wilkins ** *I turn to the phantoms* and we are going through the drive thru so you can't fiddle with the napkins straws and ketchup packets! *they just look at me innocently, but I ignore them and get into the car*

**A/N: Okay NOW you may start reviewing and such. More will come probably tomorrow or the next day, depending on how much we've got left to write. We never know until we get there. So stay tuned. :)**


	5. Date Night Ache Night

**A/N: Another long chapter. Can't be helped. So there. Again, I own nothing.**

_**SOME COMPLETELY INSANE EVENING...**_

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I follow and whisper so the phantoms can't hear* Do you want me to sit in between them so they don't do anything?

**Sarah Wilkins ***whispering back* I was thinking of placing GERRY phantom in shotgun to really separate them...and then you sit behind him to prevent your phantom from doing anything to his seat...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Nods and still whispers back* Yeah, okay.

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom leans over and whispers* I can HEAR YOOOOOU...*smirks and laughs a bit*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I fake a grin and when he isn't looking, I playfully kick his bottom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom stumbles forward then whirls around, then glares at you and your phantom* You two deserve each other...*he mutters before sliding into the passenger seat*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I look at him innocently then get him after him , and RAMIN phantom follows after me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I start up the car and then glare at GERRY phantom* Don't. Touch. Anything. *he just looks at me oh so innocently. I reach over and adjust his seatbelt so his arms are pinned to his side* for safety reasons.

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom snickers at your phantom* You can't be trusted... *Christine* Neither can you! *Does the same thing as you*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom struggles to whirl around and glare at your phantom but is unsuccessful. I just smirk and drive to McDonald's*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I just sit there watching RAMIN phantom struggling*

**Sarah Wilkins** *we finally get there and I place my order of a fish sandwich and bottle of water before turning to you to get yours*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *Christine* Just a salad and diet coke. *RAMIN phantom* I don't know! *Is frustrated with the seat* Get me whatever!

**Sarah Wilkins** *grinning I order him a chicken nugget happy meal and a water, while GERRY phantom glances at the menu before deciding on a big mac and large iced coffee. we get our food and I drive over to the lakeside where we can eat sanely*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom glares at you* Why did you get me that? I'm not a child!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I just laugh and say nothing as GERRY phantom and I take our food to a weeping willow*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom rolls his eyes and just goes somewhere else while I follow him*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I lean back against the tree trunk and enjoy our meal. I can't help giggling when I see your phantom fully enjoying the toy that came with his meal*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I try to get him to stop because people begin looking at us, but he just acts stubborn and continues playing with it*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I laugh even harder when I see the two of you fighting over it, then turn around and notice GERRY phantom getting all hyper over his coffee* oh no...

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I stop when I see your phantom acting like that*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I inwardly kick myself for not getting him decaf, but it's too late and so I'm forced to see him all of a sudden bolt to his feet and dive into the lake* GERRY PHANTOM GET BACK OVER HERE NOW YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DRY OFF BEFORE WE CAN GO MINIGOLFING AND RAMIN PHANTOM QUIT LAUGHING!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I hear you and go over* What happened?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I don't even look up from my hand and just grab the empty coffee cup and show it to you. meanwhile GERRY phantom has proceeded to swim across the lake and is now running around in circles on the opposite shore*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I see the cup and go wide eyed* Oh. My. Gosh...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom sees that you have joined me and he swims back across* HI! *he waves hyperly. I grab his wrist and stand up* We'll be right back...he needs to dry off...*I march him back to the car*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I nod and wave a little before you take him. RAMIN phantom joins me* What's his problem? *Christine* He drank too much coffee. *RAMIN phantom* Ah...

**Sarah Wilkins ***We return several minutes later, GERRY phantom grumbling under his breath and me with my hair semi-messed up. I do my best to smooth it out before approaching you* We're back finally...

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I snicker and RAMIN phantom laughs very loud. Christine says* Welcome back... *RAMIN phantom* Y-yeah!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I ignore your snickering* Sorry you had to wait so long...*I blow a stray strand of hair out of my face* You guys didn't get into any trouble did you?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Christine shakes her head* It's fine... *Looks at RAMIN phantom before answering your question* Not /too/ much trouble...

**Sarah Wilkins **Ok what hap- *my voice is drowned out by GERRY phantom leaning on the car horn impatiently. I march back over to the car, a short argument ensues before I practically GLUE GERRY phantom's hands to his seat, then make my way back over to you* As I said. What happened?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I sigh while RAMIN phantom goes off to play with his toy* Well, this little kid saw him, and said "Mommy, why is that weird man playing with a toy?". He said it loud enough for RAMIN phantom to hear, and he had a little... Argument with the poor child!

**Sarah Wilkins **oh no...that's almost as bad as what happened back at the house...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Nods* I know! I had to break them apart! The mom was so angry with him and then /they/ got into a fight! *Sighs and watches him with his toy*

**Sarah Wilkins **Well at least you didn't have to explain to YOUR phantom the concept of his clothes being too wet for him to wear mini-golfing and then having to explain the concept of jeans and a t-shirt, and THEN he realizes he lost his mask somewhere in the lake. I...sort of promised your phantom would dive in and get it...it was the only way we could leave...and THEN on the way out I tripped over one of the mini-GERRY phantoms so I made him dismiss them all. *takes deep breath and rolls her eyes*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Sighs* I better go tell him... *Hesitantly walks over and talks with him which turns into yelling then I walk back to you after a few minutes* He said he would do it. Under one condition...

**Sarah Wilkins ***cautiously* what's that...?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Shakes head* It's for /me/... He just has to think about it... I'm a little nervous about what he'll say... *RAMIN phantom is still thinking with an evil smirk on his face*  
><strong>Sarah Wilkins<strong>Oh dear me...I can only imagine what could be going through his mind...*sighs* is he at least going to go get the mask first?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Nods* Yeah. Don't worry about it... And, if he doesn't then I'll just make him!  
><strong>Sarah Wilkins<strong>*grins* If anything I'll gladly help you throw him in...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Smiles in return* Thanks! *RAMIN phantom comes over* Okay, Christine. I'll get his mask if you let me drive the car...  
><strong>Sarah Wilkins<strong>*I start shaking my head and holding the keys close to me* OOOH NO YOU DON'T!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I look at you* Oh, come on, Sarah! I'm afraid of the other stuff that was going on in his head! This is probably the safest one! *Reaches for keys and RAMIN phantom smirks a little when I said that I was "afraid of the other stuff going on in his head".*

**Sarah Wilkins **SAFEST? I BEG TO DIFFER! *runs around to the other side of the weeping willow*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Runs to her and whispers* What's the worst he could do, Sarah? Wreck it? And, I don't want to do his other stuff! I can only imagine what they were...

**Sarah Wilkins ***rolls eyes* fine...let me just detach GERRY phantom from his seat...I do NOT trust those two sitting together when one of them is behind the wheel! *hands over the keys and trudges over to your phantom* Now get that mask now! * growl*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom pouts* Fiiine... *Dives into lake and gets his mask, then trudged out, soaking wet. Hands you mask* Here.

**Sarah Wilkins ***smirks* now you have to drive back to the house and drive off...hehehe *not waiting for a reply I go to the car and help GERRY phantom out of his seat* (GERRY phantom) why am I getting out? (me) cause he's driving... (GERRY phantom) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *tries to run but then sees his mask has been rescued*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom throws the mask over to him because he does not want to go over to him. I roll my eyes and follow him*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom grabs his mask and dusts it off before putting it back on his face. I roll my eyes and get him to sit behind your seat, then walk around and get behind your phantom* (me to your phantom) I just hope you know what you're doing...*I buckle up*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I get in and so does RAMIN phantom. He says* Of course I do! *I buckle up and he does as well*  
><strong>Sarah Wilkins<strong>*as the car starts up I secretly reach under the seat and pull out two sets of emergency battle armor. I hand one to GERRY phantom and put the other one on myself*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I watch as he turns on car then pulls out of the parking lot. We hear a loud crash* RAMIN phantom... What was THAT? *He shrugs*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I slide out of my seat and crouch on the floor, rocking back and forth and hoping I don't get sick*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I look back* It'll be fine! *I unbuckle then go to see what happened* Hey, Sarah?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I don't dare to glance up* yeah?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Pauses for a moment* Is it bad that the back of the car is like... Totally crashed?

**Sarah Wilkins ***loud groan escapes my throat* That does it. He can drive if he wants. I'm walking. *I pull off the armor, unbuckle GERRY phantom and drag him out of the car*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I watch you two and RAMIN phantom just stands there. I say* I thought you were going to drive... *RAMIN phantom* I know. But I'm not now, since I wrecked it... *I roll my eyes and grab is wrist and follow you*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I stop and whirl around* Oooh no...you can't leave the scene of an accident! (me to your phantom)

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom looks at you surprised* I can't? *Looks around confused*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I shake my head* nope. it's against the law. *I roll my eyes and sigh when I see the look on his face* do you want us to wait with you?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Nods* I know CHRISTINE will... But I don't know if you and... *Looks at your phantom* THAT will...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom takes a few steps toward yours but I pull him away and look at you* err...maybe it would be a good idea to...split up...unless you want us to wait here as well? *I struggle to hold GERRY phantom back*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *Shakes head* It would be better if you didn't... Because... You know...

**Sarah Wilkins ***Nods* okay, if you're sure...*we swap cell phone numbers and stuff before heading off toward the mini golf course*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Nods and I call for a tow truck and RAMIN phantom just stands there not knowing whats going on*  
><strong>Sarah Wilkins<strong>*GERRY phantom and I approach the course entrance and I pay for the clubs and balls before pointing him in the direction of the actual course*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom and I stand there waiting for the people and I explain to him what they are going to do*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom insists on going first but then I have to walk him through the whole concept to the point where I'm practically taking his turn for him. He doesn't get a hole in one and blames me. I shrug and take my turn, getting a hole in one. GERRY phantom glares at me, or perhaps not. I don't know because I'm ignoring him as we move on*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***The tow man finally comes and goes off to fix it. We do our thing then goes off to find you guys*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *By the time you two reach the course, GERRY phantom and I are at the 3rd hole. I see you and wave, and while GERRY phantom is taking his millionth turn, I hurry back over to you* It might be best if we stay this distance apart...GERRY phantom is getting mad at ME, no telling what he'd do to your phantom...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Smiles a little* I understand that. I don't want to see another fight...

**Sarah Wilkins **Same here...*I look over and see GERRY phantom about to use his golf club to Punjab the windmill(don't ask how. just don't)* I uh...better get back to him...meet you at the exit!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Nods* See you then! *Meanwhile, RAMIN phantom is wandering around like a lost puppy* Ugh, RAMIN PHANTOM! *Christine runs over to him and stops him from doing anything bad*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I run back and grab GERRY phantom's club, glaring at him as I somehow am able to untwist it from the windmill. Short argument follows but we eventually resume normal gameplay.*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom and I are watching you two play, while he is still looking around in awe*

**Sarah Wilkins ***meanwhile I get yet another hole-in-one, GERRY phantom starts jumping up and down screaming his head off. I meanwhile am SO thankful that we seem to be the only 4 people there as I TRY to calm him down*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I snicker and RAMIN phantom takes advantage of my snickering and wanders off*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I pull GERRY phantom to the next hole and watch as he takes his turn. he FINALLY gets a hole-in-one and starts for the next hole but I stop him* nice try, but I still have to take my turn (GERRY phantom) what's the point? I'm winning... (me) HA! *he glares at me but I ignore him and take my turn*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I am still watching but I start to get a little bored* Hey, RAM- *I turn around and see that he is gone* Oh no...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom grows impatient and starts 'fishing' in the little pond decoration, using his club to bonk the plastic fish on their heads. I finally get mine in and wander ahead without him. I'm about to take the first turn when he leaps in front of me, falls on his face and slides across the green and into the hole. I fall on my back laughing hysterically*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I run up to you* Sarah! RAMIN phantom is MISSING!

**Sarah Wilkins ***Now GERRY phantom is the one rolling around laughing, ignoring the artificial grass mustache he's acquired. I glare at him and drop my club* well then we should go look for him...*I pull GERRY phantom along behind us as we start our search*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I look pretty much everywhere when I see him at a hotdog stand* RAMIN phantom! Get your butt over here! *RAMIN phantom just ignores me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I snicker at the fact that his face is covered in hot dog toppings but can't stay long because GERRY phantom is dragging me back to the hole we were at* (me) see you LAAAAter!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I nod at you and go over to RAMIN phantom, grab him and some napkins, then go to a spot where I can clean him off*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom meanwhile growls and mumbles under his breath about your phantom throwing him off just when he was getting good. I just tap my feet impatiently waiting for him to get over it and actually take his turn*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***when we are done, I decide it would be best if we just sat at the bench we are at, so my phantom and yours won't fight*

**Sarah Wilkins***GERRY phantom finally takes a swing but he's so mad that he over-does it and the club flies backward bouncing off my head before landing in the pond. I giggle a bit before collapsing*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I see you adn drag RAMIN phantom with me* GERRY phantom? What did you do?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom is about to throw the ball across the course when he turns around at the sound of your voice* huh? *looks down at me* um...oops?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I sigh and RAMIN phantom just ignores Gerry phantom* We need to help her, you guys! *Picks you up and stares at the phantoms*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom sighs all guilty-like and grabs me away from you* um...should we go back to the house then?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Nods* Yes. Oh, wait! I don't know if the car's fixed yet! *Calls the people. A minute later I hang up* I guess it's ready... They said they'll bring it to us...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom simply nods and sits down on a bench, holding me in his arms and feeling so guilty*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom and I also sit on a bench opposite of yours* They said it wouldn't take too long to come...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom nods again, not daring to speak but he's inwardly thinking that it's all your phantom's fault that he was so angry just now*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***About half-an-hour later, they come and we get into the car and all that stuff* Okay. Off to the house! *RAMIN phantom is just sitting there thinking about how your phantom got in trouble, smirking*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom doesn't even care if your phantom is driving as he holds me close, cradling my poor injured head*

**Christine Julia Daaé***While CHRISTINE is driving, she notices your phantom and sighs*

**Sarah Wilkins***GERRY phantom just sits there throwing a pity party until we reach the house, then he carries me inside and tucks me in all nice and sweet-like*

**A/N: don't worry, more hilarity to come! Stay tuned! hehehe**


	6. Knight and Daze

**A/N: I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I? Hehehe Once again, I own nothing.**

_**NIGHT TIME SHARPENS, AND THE PLOT LINE THICKENS...**_

**Christine Julia Daaé ***After he does that, I turn the lights off in her room and close the door* Now, you two behave! *I whispered to the phantoms*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom glares at your phantom before looking back at you all innocent-like* So where do I sleep?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I roll my eyes at his innocent-ness* Well... I'm sure they have a guest room...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom glances at your phantom before turning back to you* _A_ room? You mean...we have to...SHARE?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Nods* Believe it or not, yes... *I go into an empty room* This must be it. *RAMIN phantom glares at yours, blaming it on him*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just shoves his way past your phantom and into the room, claiming the bigger bed for himself*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom mumbles something about your phantom, and follows him*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom rolls over to face the wall, snickering that the other bed is actually a thin mattress on the floor*

**Christine Julia Daaé ** *RAMIN phantom sighs and lays on the mattress* Tomorrow, /I/ get the big bed...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom simply shrugs, hoping your phantom doesn't notice that he has all the pillows*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom does notice and stands up* Give me a pillow!

*By now, Christine had left*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom grins and waits for Christine to close the door, then pulls out one of the pillows* Oh I'll give it to you all right...* throws it as hard as he can at your phantom's face*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom blinks a few times* Oh, you're going to get it! *Throws the mattress at him*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom dives under the bed just in time and begins throwing random shoes and other under-the-bed items at your phantom's feet*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom dodges all of them and throws random stuff. Christine hears them*

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom grabs your phantom's ankles so he can crawl back out, then jumps back on the bed and pretends to be asleep when he hears Christine coming*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I come in and see your phantom "sleeping" and RAMIN phantom standing there* I do NOT want to know... But, please... BEHAVE! *I leave and close the door*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom slowly opens one eye at a time before turning over* YEAH you heard her BEHAVE! *throws another pillow*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom turns around and glares at your phantom* You are SO lucky I didn't tell her...

**Sarah Wilkins **YEAH? so what? *starts forming one of the sheets into...something...*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Watches him carefully* What'cha making there?

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom merely cackles and keeps working*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *RAMIN phantom pouts* Tell me!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom puts the final touches on it* Oh, I won't have to TELL you...*grins and whirls around before Punjabbing your phantom's ankle and hanging him upside down from the ceiling. He picks up yet another pillow and starts beating on him, laughing like a maniac* THIS IS FOR SARAH!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom struggles* WHAT DID I EVER DO TO HER?

**Sarah Wilkins** (GERRY phantom) *in between pillow hits* YOU distracted me...and made me...hit her over the head!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom squirms around* I DID NOTHING!*Looks at him upside down and smirks* I think you LOVE her!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom stops pounding and grabs your phantom's throat* YEAH? so what if I DO? YOOOU love CHRISTINE! *lets go and keeps pounding, this time with a pillow in each hand*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom laughs bitterly* Yeah, so what? And I'm SO telling Sarah when she wakes up!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom grabs a third pillow and starts sideways juggling them, bouncing them off your phantom's face* GO RIGHT AHEAD! I'll just tell CHRISTINE! and you'd BETTER hope that Sarah wakes up! OR ELSE!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom is still struggling* She WILL wake up! And I don't care if you tell Christine! *I hear you two and come in* What in the word happened?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom backs up just as the sheet-Punjab comes loose and your phantom falls to the floor because he foolishly threw his precious mattress at GERRY phantom*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *RAMIN phantom quickly stands up. I am just staring at you two for an answer* WELL?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom struggles for words* I uh...he...tripped...and I was uh...helping him...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Raises an eyebrow in disbelief* Then, what's that? *Points to the punjab*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom follows your gaze* uh...that's what he tripped over...yeah that's it...

**Christine Julia Daaé **Uh... HOW could be trip over that? It's on the ceiling.

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom lets out an exasperated sigh and yanks it down* no it's not...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Lets out a bitter laugh and says to herself* How pathetic... *RAMIN phantom is just standing there, watching our convo*

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom sees he's not winning here* Yeah well...he LOOOOVES you...*smirks*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *RAMIN phantom goes wide eyed then glares at your phantom. I blink a few times before speaking* He loves me?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just sits on the bed snickering*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom is as red as a tomato* Y-yeah... *I smile a little and giggle* Well... I kinda like you too...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom rolls his eyes and leaves the room, prepared to sleep on the sofa*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *After he leaves to room, there is no more talking if you know what I mean. ;) hehe*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom merely covers his head with all the pillows he can grab, singing loudly to himself and wishing I hadn't made him dismiss the mini-GERRY phantom army with there nice loud bagpipes*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom and I hear your phantom. I giggle and he chuckles*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom gives up and decides to sit awake by my side until I wake up or until morning whichever comes first. Cause he's sweet like that.* :P

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom and I aren't tired yet, so we come out of the room and see you*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just ignores the both of you, moving his hand softly across my forehead*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I smile a little and RAMIN phantom pretends to throw-up*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom pretends to still be ignoring you* If you don't like it, leave.

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I shake my head* I'm perfectly fine with it! *Points to RAMIN phantom* HE'S the one that doesn't like it.

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom still doesn't look up* well then that's who I was talking to, isn't it?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Shrugs* I wasn't sure who you were talking to... *RAMIN phantom pretty much just watches us talk*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I finally wake up* (Me) oh will you two just hush so I can sleep?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I smile really big and RAMIN phantom smirks and pretty much screams* GERRY PHANTOM IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!

**Sarah Wilkins** *I rub my head still overly dizzy and in screaming pain* huh? *GERRY phantom just pulls me into a tight hug*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom says in normal voice* He's in love with you!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom panics and looks at me wide eyed. I merely let the announcement sink in* (Me) Is...is that true? *GERRY phantom slowly nods,and I hug him back* (Me, whispering) It's okay...the feeling's...mutual...*smiling now*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I roll my eyes and RAMIN phantom, once again pretends to barf*

**Sarah Wilkins ***after a while I pull away* now can I get some sleep please? *GERRY phantom nods and pulls your phantom back to the guest room*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I stand there* Where am /I/ supposed to sleep?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I merely point to the second bed in this room before falling back asleep*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I nod, lay on the bed, and sleep*

_**OH WHAT A CRAZY-FULL MORNING...**_

**Sarah Wilkins** **FAST FORWARD THROUGH THE REST OF THE NIGHT** *I wake up, still dizzy but make my way to the guest room to check on the phantoms. I then scream my head off, forgetting my headache*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I come running to you* WHAT?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I merely point a shaky finger at the room. It's covered floor to ceiling with feathers, their shoes are dangling from the ceiling, window is broken in several places with the curtains all lopsided, and both phantoms are sprawled on the big bed, your phantom using GERRY phantom's foot for a pillow. Oh yeah...the thin mattress is torn to shreds.*

**Christine Julia Daaé **Oh my word... *Steps into room* Ho-how did this happen?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I just shrug, my jaw on the floor, too speechless to try to wake the phantoms up*

**Christine Julia Daaé **I-I'll wake them... *Walks over to them and starts shaking the both of them in a crazed way* WAKE UP!

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom wakes up first, sees your phantom's position and kicks him off the bed before looking up at us* Uh...good morning, ladies...*big wide innocent grin*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom then wakes up when he fell to the floor. He stands up and sees up* ...Surprise?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I throw the both of them an I-am-not-amused look* Whatever. I don't care what happened. You guys just have fun cleaning this place up. Christine and I will be in our room, waiting a nice big breakfast in bed. *I turn on my heel and go back to bed*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I shrug and follow you* Shouldn't we help them?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I shake my head* They made the mess, they clean it up. Besides. I'm still dizzy. *I try to tune out the argument from across the hall*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Nods* I guess... But, they DO love us... *Cheeky grin*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I roll my eyes but can't help smiling. Just then a rolled up pair of socks comes flying through the doorway, hitting the window beside me* HEY WATCH IT GUYS! (both phantoms) sorry...*another argument*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I giggle* I didn't know you liked GERRY phantom!

**Sarah Wilkins** *I turn to face you, wide-eyed* are you KIDDING me? THAT'S WHAT STARTED THIS WHOLE THING!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I tilt my head* I know... But, I meant "LIKE like"... You know? I just thought you were fangirling...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I'm about to reply when GERRY phantom sticks his head in* uh...we're gonna need some glue, band aids, and uh...a bunch of trash bags...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I sigh* Very well... *Lets you take it from there*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I roll my eyes and slide out of bed* (your phantom) DON'T FORGET THE STAPLER AND BREAD CRUMBS!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I go wide eyed and yell back* WHY?

**Sarah Wilkins **(your phantom) um...no reason... *I just shake my head, count to ten, and stumble around gathering the supplies. As I place them in GERRY phantom's hands, I look him in the eye* I want pancakes. and eggs. and sausage kinks. AND PLENTY OF COFFEE! *without waiting for a reply I go back to bed and nurse my aching head*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I turn to you* How are you feeling?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I glance over at you* I've been better...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Frowns* I'm sorry. *Hugs you* Do you want any medicine to take your headache away?

**Sarah Wilkins **Um...let me see how I'm feeling after GERRY phantom delivers my coffee...*I then realize I didn't specify coffee temperature to him but don't feel like getting up, so I groan.*

**Christine Julia Daaé **What's wrong? *Looks at you curiously*

**Sarah Wilkins ***mumbles from my hands* coffee...needs...to be...iced...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Nods and stands up* I'll go tell him! *Hears them throwing stuff at each other* ...Uh... *Yells to your phantom* SARAH'S COFFEE NEEDS TO BE ICED!

**Sarah Wilkins ***also hears them but doesn't want to know. Ever.*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Rolls her eyes and sits down* So, what should we do today?

**Sarah Wilkins **Well, maybe this afternoon after I rest a bit more we could go to that new amusement park...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Nods then freezes up* Wait... The phantoms... In an amusment park... *Shakes it off*

**Sarah Wilkins **Yeah...a crowded amusement park where they wouldn't want to cause a scene. I hope...*Just then GERRY phantom waltzes in carrying a tray, complete with a single red rose in a small vase* Breakfast is served, Mademoiselle...*bows and places the tray on my lap.*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *Giggles softly* Oh, how cute!

**Sarah Wilkins ***my smile doesn't last very long as I see the plate...four black disks I guess are the pancakes and eggs, and two twigs he calls the sausage links* Well at least the coffee looks harmless...*I take a sip and sigh with relief* Thank you, GERRY phantom...*smiles*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***My smile also fades* Uh... *Clears throat* I'm glad I didn't ask RAMIN phantom to make me my breakfast...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom looks at you, shocked* wait...you DIDN'T? *just then your phantom stumbles in carrying your tray*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I look at your phantom then see mine* N-no... I didn't... *Watches as he gives me my tray* Th-thank you... *Smiles a bit at RAMIN phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I smirk at you before forcing myself to smile gratefully as I chomp into the breakfast disks* mmm yummy...*GERRY phantom smiles proudly*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I glare at you then look at RAMIN phantom* You know what? I-I'm not that hungry right now... *RAMIN phantom frowns a bit then I quickly come back* ...BUT it looks delicious!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom snickers and puts his arm around me while I finish the...uh...food...*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I glare at your phantom and RAMIN phantom decides to eat it anyways. He doesn't want it to go to waste. hehe*

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom ignores you, and as I set down my empty cup he kisses the top of my head before taking the tray* I'll be in the kitchen cleaning up...*he hands me the rose before skipping out of the room. I just lay back on the pillow with a day-dream kind of look in my eyes*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I raise an eye brow at you as RAMIN phantom leaves. I just look at you then poke your belly* You're in LOOOOOVEE!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I just grin* I know...isn't it wonderful? *giggles*

**Christine Julia Daaé ** *I also giggle* I guess... *I smile a little*

**A/N: Honestly, I don't know what it is about this story and not finding chapter breaks until it's 2 chapters long...lol more to come soon! Keep reviewing!**


	7. Morning Part Two

**A/N: Okay those of you familiar with my stories know that I DO NOT put chapters together this quickly. Like, EVER. So huge huge huge thanks go to my co-author on this! Again I own nothing!**

_**MORNING, CONTINUED**_

**Sarah Wilkins** **MEANWHILE, back in the kitchen...** *GERRY phantom sees your phantom entering and he tosses a soaking wet dish cloth at him* About time you show up...start washing...*finds a broom and starts sweeping debris off the ceiling*

**Christine Julia Daaé***RAMIN phantom rolls his eyes* Yeah, whatever... *Starts cleaning the dishes or whatever he's supposed to be cleaning*

**Sarah Wilkins***GERRY phantom glances sideways at him and smirks before sweeping a few bread crumbs onto your phantom's head* I notice YOU didn't bring Christine a rose...

**Christine Julia Daaé***Looks at him* So? That doesn't matter... *Continues to clean and gets your phantom to stop*

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom merely shrugs and pulls out a mop. He makes sure your phantom isn't looking before soaking the floor, just waiting for your phantom to slip*

**Christine Julia Daaé***Just as your phantom wanted, RAMIN phantom slips and glares at him* Not cool...

**Sarah Wilkins***GERRY phantom laughs before stepping over your phantom to dry the dishes as if nothing happened*

**Christine Julia Daaé***RAMIN phantom stands up* Hey... Can I ask you something? *Is being sincere*

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom doesn't turn around* sure...go ahead...

**Christine Julia Daaé***Is hesitant at first* ...Well... Christine... She... *Sighs a bit and shakes his head* Never mind...

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom rolls his eyes and whirls around* You might as well just spit it out...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Shakes his head being stubborn* No!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom is growling now* You try my patience. SPIT. IT. OUT!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom sighs* FINE! *Says really fast* Christine acts like she doesnt like me and I was wondering if you could help me find out!

**Sarah Wilkins **Oh is THAT all...*turns around and keeps drying the dishes*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Nods slowly*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom ignores him because he can't HEAR him NOD*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom groans* YES!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom jumps onto the top of the fridge* well you didn't have to YELL ooo what's this...?*sees something toward the back of the top of the fridge*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom rolls his eyes* Are you helping me, or not?

**Sarah Wilkins **Will you just be patient? *is fascinated by the...er...item...*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Tilts his head* What's up there...?

**Sarah Wilkins ***is silent except for the occasional ooh ahh cackle*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom grows impatient* Come ON!

**Sarah Wilkins **FINE...*rolls his eyes and climbs down the fridge, clutching something in his hand*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He sees the item and raises an eye brow* What's that?

**Sarah Wilkins ***hides it behind his back* oooh, something...*smirks*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *Glares at him* Tell. Me. NOW!

**Sarah Wilkins ***raises an eyebrow* You're forgetting what happened last time you demanded that, aren't you?

**Christine Julia Daaé **Apparently... *Smirks*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Just then there is a loud scream from our room before I come scrambling across the ceiling* (me) B-big...long legged...sp-spid-d-er...p-playing th-the b-b-bagpipes... (GERRY phantom) *shrugs* I guess it escaped...*he catches me as I fall from the ceiling*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *Christine comes out holding the spider* Sarah! It's only a spider... *It crawls up her arm, she screams and bumps into you two*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom is forced to topple over landing smoothly on your phantom's big toe* *Meanwhile I scramble back to the ceiling waiting for SOMEone to set the spider outside where it belongs*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *RAMIN phantom yelps in pain and I am trying to get the spider off* GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom takes his own sweet time rolling off of your phantom's toe, as he stands he observes the scene and decides NOT to mention that he no longer sees the spider on you. Instead he helps me down and to the sofa, where he comforts my trembling self*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I'm still screaming but then RAMIN phantom tells me that it's off* Oh... Okay! *Sits down on sofa and he follows*

**Sarah Wilkins***GERRY phantom keeps whispering comforting words to me, then glances up and sees the spider dangling right above your phantom's head. chooses to say nothing*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom and I are talking a little then I see the spider* Uh...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom picks me up and carries me into...uh...the music room and closes the door*

**Christine Julia Daaé***I scream as loud as I can and RAMIN phantom sees the spider and just kills it* THERE! It's GONE!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I emerge from the music room, relieved*

**Christine Julia Daaé ** *My heart is beating fast and RAMIN phantom is just sitting there*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom makes sure I'm nice and comfortable in the recliner before going back into the kitchen to finish cleaning. he forgets about the wet floor and skids into the sink with a big loud* OOF...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom goes in and laughs his butt off* THAT'S what you get for not helping me!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom whirls around, the sprayer in his hand and aimed at your phantom* (me, seeing what he's about to do) GERRY phantom! NOT AGAIN with the SPRAYER!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom nods* YEAH! Not with the SPRAYER! *Smirks*

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom looks between the two of us, smirks and sets the sprayer back down. He then grabs the dish pan and overturns it on your phantom's head* AT LEAST IT WASN'T THE SPRAYER!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom glares and whispers* Just. Help. Me...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom turns back to the sink* no cause you gotta change now... *smirks and continues cleaning*

**A/N: I have to say, I was practically on the floor in tears of hysteria over this chapter. Just so you know. More soon, keep the feedback coming!**


	8. Phantom Phun

**A/N: more...again I own nothing...**

_**PHANTOMS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN**_

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom growls and goes to change*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom snickers to himself as he continues cleaning. Meanwhile I doze off, still a tiny bit dizzy from...everything...*

**Christine Julia Daaé ** *About 5-10 mins later, RAMIN phantom comes back wearing dry clothes* NOW will you help me? *He asked your phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just whirls back around* help you with what? singing lessons? *points around to the now completely clean kitchen*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Shakes his head* No, you idiot! You know what I meant! *Looks around* We did a good job cleaning. *Cackles and sits on the sofa*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom decides to ignore the name calling and kneels by the recliner, watching me sleep*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Watches your phantom watching you sleep then sighs softly* Hey, get me something to drink...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom doesn't take his eyes off me* If you think that I am going to serve you, you are gravely mistaken, little boy...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Scoffs* I am NOT a little boy... *Stands up and looks to see what you have to drink*

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom merely smirks while softly stroking my forehead*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Goes wide eyed* WHAT? THEY DON'T HAVE APPLE JUICE? *Stomps and acts... pretty much like a little boy...*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom smirks even wider* I rest my case.

**Christine Julia Daaé **Nu-uh! *Pouts*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just rolls his eyes* Oh just go to the store and buy some, you big baby!

**Christine Julia Daaé **I am NOT a baby, GRANDPA! *Smirks*

**Sarah Wilkins** (GERRY phantom) That's it! *stands up and grabs your phantom by the throat* call ME a grandpa, will you...?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom squeezes the hand your phantom is using to pretty much choke mine* Yeah! Look at you!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just tightens his grip and backs your phantom into the kitchen counter* Yeah? well look at YOU! pouting around acting like a spoiled CHILD!

**Christine Julia Daaé** *Tries to get your phantom's hand off* Well... At least /I/ know how to have fun, instead of YOU!

**Sarah Wilkins **Fun? FUN, Monsieur? *evil grin* oh, I can have FUN all right...*cackles and drags your phantom into the guest room. A minute later I wake up and look around before turning to you* Hey, where'd the phantom's go?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Shakes off her little daydream* Huh? Oh, I don't...

**Sarah Wilkins** *Just then we hear the sound of a gong before your phantom goes flying through the air, landing on the ceiling fan and spinning around. He is covered in silly string, a clown suit, peanut butter and bread crumbs. GERRY phantom comes waltzing casually out of the guest room, clapping his hands sarcastically* HA HA HA! WASN'T THAT FUN MONSIEUR?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom gets off the ceiling fan and glares at your phantom then goes into the guest room to change*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom snickers* GOOD LUCK FINDING ANYTHING TO WEAR!

**Christine Julia Daaé** *RAMIN phantom yells* DO YOU WANT ME TO WALK AROUND IN MY BIRTHDAY SUIT? *Pauses for a moment* I DIDN'T THINK SO! SO, GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE AND HELP ME!

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom just sits back on the chair across from mine* Nope. You're just gonna have to walk around in the CLOWN SUIT!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom continues whining untill someone helps him*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom rolls his eyes* Look. All your clothes are now torn to shreds. Even if I WANTED to I couldn't help you. SO MAN UP AND WEAR THE STUPID SILLY CLOWN SUIT OKAY?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom sighs and slowly walks out of the guess room, wearing the clown suit*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom smirks before turning to me* How are you feeling?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom sighs and slowly walks out of the guess room, wearing the clown suit*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom smirks before turning to me* How are you feeling? (Me) I'd be BETTER if YOU TWO would BEHAVE!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Christine is giggling like an idiot by now and RAMIN phantom just sits down*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom has to turn completely away from your phantom to keep from laughing* So what would you like to do today, Sarah? (Me) *smiles a bit* How would you two like to visit an amusement park?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I glance over at RAMIN phantom and just burst into laughter. RAMIN phantom ignores me and looks at you* Sure. But... Not in THIS!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom lets out an exasperated sigh before turning back to your phantom* Look, we've been over this before! You're going, you're wearing that, and there's NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT because we're TRYING TO KEEP SARAH HAPPY! *he looks back at me with a big huge grin. I try to be annoyed but I can't so I simply smile back at him*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom glares at yours* NOOO! YOUR trying to make her happy... *I calm down a bit, but is snickering*

**Sarah Wilkins** *At that I muster enough strength to get up and glare your phantom in the face* And I suppose you don't want me nice and CHEERFUL? (GERRY phantom) HONK HIS NOSE HONK HIS NOSE!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom glares right back at you, ignoring your phantom* No. I'd rather you this than acting all crabby...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I merely honk his nose before going back to my chair, GERRY phantom laughs and claps*

**Christine Julia Daaé ** *He growls lowly and sits down next to me, who is laughing harder at the nose honking thing*

**A/N: More soon! Keep reviewing!**


	9. Clown Car Crossing

**A/N: I'm gonna warn you ahead of time, the next chapters gonna be long. Just so you know. And as always I own nothing!**

_**SEND IN THE CLOWNS**_

**Sarah Wilkins ****FAST FORWARD TO THE AFTERNOON CAUSE I GOT NOTHIN'** *GERRY phantom skips over to my chair with a tray of lunch and another red rose* Peanut butter and jelly sandwich, just as you requested...*awesomely sweet smile*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom is hiding behind a tree so no one will see him and I come back with mine and his lunch* Here you go, RAMIN phantom... *He takes it and gobbles it up*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I just take our time eating and gazing into each other's eyes, trying to forget the craziness that caused your phantom to run outside where people can see him instead of nice and safe inside where it's just us...*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I see you two and roll my eyes* GET A ROOM!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom doesn't even look over his shoulder* this IS a room! *we both laugh*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I scoff* WHATEVER!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom starts to say something but changes his mind. Instead he pours me a third cup of iced coffee*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I pretty much stare at you two and think about something that I don't feel like typing*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I see the look on your face and think 'good choice' and just go back to sipping my coffee*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I roll my eyes again and go back to eating my lunch. RAMIN phantom is looking around making sure no one can see him*

**Sarah Wilkins ***After about a minute I hear a commotion outside the window and GERRY phantom and I go to investigate. Soon we're on the floor laughing because there's a big huge crowd of tourists taking pictures of your phantom as he struggles to climb the tree, not realizing that GERRY phantom covered all the trees with grease*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I don't do anything because I'm being lazy and just watch*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I keep laughing as your phantom runs around like a caged mouse stopping every once in a while to glare at you helplessly*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I look at him and sigh* Fine, I'll help you... *I go to everyone and fake cry* LEAVE. THIS POOR. CLOWN ALONE!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom motions to me and we sneak around to the back of the crowd* (GERRY phantom) HEY LOOK AT THE FUNNY CLOWN HA HA HA HA HA HA HA CAN I GET MY PICTURE WITH HIM?

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I look to see who it is and sees it your phantom and glares* I'm sorry... The clown is not available right now...

**Sarah Wilkins** (GERRY phantom) YES HE IS HE'S RIGHT THERE EVERYONE LOOKY LOOKY LOOKY!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Everyone starts taking pictures again and I walk over to you two* WHAT is your deal?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just grins and shrugs* um...we're bored? *I just stand there laughing*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I roll my eyes* Go help him...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom gets all stubborn* why should I? He's the one who ran out here in the first place...just cause of a tiny little prank...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I raise my eye brow* Go. Help. Him...

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom sits down on the sidewalk* Nope. And you can't make me. *I am still laughing as I sit down next to him*

_**LICENCE TO DRIVE YOU CRAZY**_

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I sigh and say all sarcastic* You two make such a GREAT couple! *Rolls eyes and sits far away from you 2*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I finish giggling then turn to GERRY phantom* How about this...if you help him I'll let you drive us to the amusement park...*I look at him all sweetly until he finally agrees. After kissing me on the forehead he stands up and within seconds the crowd is gone*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I look at you* How did he do that?

**Sarah Wilkins ** *I simply shrug and smirk* He's GERRY phantom. He's awesome like that. *I walk up to GERRY phantom and put my arms around him* Thank you, GERRY phantom. Now as soon as the dishes are done, we can go...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I roll my eyes again even though I secretly want to have a relationship like that*

**Sarah Wilkins ***We all go back inside and GERRY phantom starts right in on the dishes, eager to try his hand at driving*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I giggle at his eagerness*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meanwhile I attempt to straighten up the living room as much as I can, and then when I go to look for the car keys I can't find them. Finally I see your phantom smirking and I walk over to him* Give me the keys.

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He shakes his head* Nope! *Puts his hand that's holding the keys up high* You're going to have to get it first!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I pretend to pout but what your phantom doesn't realize is that GERRY phantom is right behind him. He grabs your phantom's wrist and whirls him around to face him* Don't you. EVER. Taunt Sarah about her height!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He scoffs* Yeah, whatever. *Pushes your phantom with his free hand*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom growls and lifts your phantom up by the one wrist* Apologize.

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He scoffs again* No way. She doesn't care... *Tries to look at you* Right?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I don't reply because I've stormed off to my room to cry. GERRY phantom sees me leave and begins shaking your phantom* NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU...YOU...*Gets frustrated and flings your phantom across the room, making sure that HE has the keys*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I watches wide eyed and run to RAMIN phantom* ARE YOU OKAY? *RAMIN phantom sees it's me and shakes his head. I help him up and hug him. He smirks as he watches your phantom go to your room to comfort you*

**Sarah Wilkins ***After about twenty minutes GERRY phantom and I emerge from the room and sit down on the sofa, grinning and smirking at you two mysteriously*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I stop hugging RAMIN phantom and look at you guys* What...?

**Sarah Wilkins ***we just keep grinning* (me) Oh, nothing...nothing at all...

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I raise an eye brow* Tell me. Now.

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom speaks up* we were just...planning...a...surprise of sorts...*chuckles*

**Christine Julia Daaé **What KIND of surprises? *RAMIN phantom is just keeping quiet... for now*

**Sarah Wilkins **You'll see...*still grinning, GERRY and I stand up* ready to go?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom* Go WHERE?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom rolls his eyes* The AMUSEMENT park! Where else?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom* You know what?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom smirks* What?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He sighs and shakes his head* I am NOT going to say it... I'm going to be the bigger person...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom glares, growls, and bops your phantom upside the back of the head before taking my hand and marching out the door*

**Christine Julia Daaé ** *RAMIN phantom says bad stuff about your phantom in his head while he and I also go outside*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom opens my door for me before getting in behind the wheel. After glancing at your phantom's frightened face, he smirks*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom says to Sarah* Wh-why is he in the drivers seat...?

**Sarah Wilkins **(me) cause it's his turn. Now get in.

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He gulps and does as told. I get in after him*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Satisfied that everyone's in and buckled, GERRY phantom smirks and easily backs the car out of the driveway*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom glares at your phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom ignores him cause he's focused on driving. I just give GERRY phantom directions to the amusement park while he expertly drives*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom would've driven much better, but he was focusing on how gorgeous Christine looked so there*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom quickly gets the hang of it and uses one hand to steer while placing the other hand on my knee so THERE*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Well, that just sounds kinda gross but, whatever...*

**Sarah Wilkins ***we finally reach the parking lot and GERRY phantom carefully brings the car to a stop*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom is a bit surprised that they are still alive*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just smirks at your phantom's face and gets out, walks around, and helps me out of the car*

**A/N: And by the way, the 'prank' mentioned toward the end of 'send in the clowns' will be here-on named as simply "The [Ramin]-Noodle Incident." Do not ask for either of us to describe it. Just think of it as one of those never-solved 'mysteries'. *smirk* ...anywho...reviews are always welcome! :)**


	10. All's FAIR in Phantom Wars

**A/N: la la la la la here u go! Once again I own nothing!**

_**THE I-AM-NOT-AMUSED-MENT PARK**_

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom growls at your phantom's smirk and helps ME out so there*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I link arms as we head toward the entrance*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Yeah well, RAMIN phantom and I hold HANDS. HA!*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom is not about to be beaten so he stops, pulls me into a tight but sweet embrace, kissing my cheek before continuing toward the entrance*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom frowns a little but continues walking with me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***we go up to the ticket counter and I scream*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I go to you* What now?

**Sarah Wilkins *** I merely point cause the amusement park is run by not only an army of mini GERRY phantoms but also an army of mini RAMIN phantoms*

**Christine Julia Daaé **Oh wow... *I sigh*

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom shakes off his shock and pays for our tickets*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom is also pretty shocked but has to shake it off*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I go over to a bench waiting for you, smirking because it's a mini-GERRY phantom in charge of the ticket booth*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***After we do what we do, we go over to you guys*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom is a little disappointed that the mini-GERRY phantom didn't give you a hard time. I glance at the park map* Oh snap. There's a roller-coaster called 'the Phantom'...and then there's a water ride called 'the Phantom's Labyrinth'...AND BUMPER CARS!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I go wide eyed then squeal happily* Oh, really?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I nod* so which one first?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Thinks* The Phantom's Labyrinth!

**Sarah Wilkins ***We nod in agreement and make our way in that direction*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom and I are walking hand-n-hand, smiling like love struck idiots*

**Sarah Wilkins ***When we get there GERRY phantom stops mid-step and starts panicking because this ride happens to be run by mini-RAMIN phantoms*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *RAMIN phantom smirks and laughs sarcastically* Oh, this just gets better and better...

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom ignores him, and I shove him toward the ride* (me) come on all they do is pull a lever...what could POSSIBLY happen...? *we get to the ride and decide to sit toward the middle*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom and I also get in. He speaks up* You don't want to know what happens...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom hears him and tries to jump out but the ride has already started. The 'POTO' theme starts playing and we float through tunnels of water into the dark caverns*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***As we go further, the music grows louder and... Um... hehe I can't think of anything horrifying...*

**Sarah Wilkins ***The ride suddenly slopes downward and into a larger lake. Candles are lighting the walls around us so we can see an animatronic Phantom sitting and playing the organ. GERRY phantom almost jumps out and attacks the robot Phantom but we're strapped in so he just sits back and holds me close. As we approach the exit the tunnel goes pitch back. Finally we get to the end and I turn to face GERRY phantom but he's gone.*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom smirks when he sees your phantom's gone* Did he get scared, or something?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I ignore him and go running back through the water into the cave* GERRY phantom! WHERE ARE YOU?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom sighs and decides to help you, and I follow close behind him*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I hear something up above my head and look up to see GERRY phantom tied to the ceiling, mini-RAMIN phantoms climbing all over him. I turn around and glare at your phantom" TELL THEM TO LET HIM GO OR ELSE!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He smirks* Or else, WHAT?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I go completely mad with frustration and tackle him a bit before standing up* and THAT is just a TASTE!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He stands up* Okay, okay... *Shakes his head and gets the mini RAMIN phantoms to stop* THERE! Happy?

**Sarah Wilkins ***I shake my head* no cause he's still tied up there! *GERRY phantom struggles to free himself, plotting endless merciless acts of vengeance*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He sighs* You're very needy... *Gets one of the mini's to untie him, and when he is free, he falls to the ground. Hard*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I help GERRY phantom onto his feet, make sure he's okay, and then tell him what YOUR phantom just called me. GERRY phantom glares at yours* Is that SO? *takes a couple steps forward*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *RAMIN phantom simply nods* Well, she is... I can't help that...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom glares before picking up your phantom, throwing him over his shoulder, and setting him down in a puddle of mud that just happens to be right outside the caves*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom doesn't care that his butt is now muddy, because he's just so amazingly awesome*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just stand back and smirks because he had seen a few mini-GERRY phantoms mixing cement and glue into the mud puddle*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *When he tries to stand up, he glares at your phantom* What. Did. You. Do?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom keeps smirking* I did nothing, Monsieur. *cackling to himself he takes my hand and we go find a food booth that serves nice cold smoothies*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom is still trying to get up and I offer him some help, he takes it and, unfortunately, we both end up stuck*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I come back twenty minutes later, sipping the rest of our smoothies. When we see your new position GERRY phantom spews the mouthful of smoothie all over the place laughing*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I glare at him* I was TRYING to help him...

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom just waltzes up to your phantom and bends down* Now then, Monsieur, do you apologize to Sarah about the taunting and the calling her needy?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He glares at your phantom then sighs* Fine... *Looks at you* I'm very sorry, Sarah...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I nod* Apology accepted... *GERRY phantom just smiles and steps back* Thank you. And by the way I was kidding about the cement and glue...*cackles a bit*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom and look at each other and stand up then look at you two. I speak up* I-I knew that...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom scoffs* Yeah...SUUURE you did. * I just stand back and laugh a bit* Bumper cars next?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I nod a bit* But FIRST... I want to go clean up...

**Sarah Wilkins ** *GERRY phantom sighs* okay but don't take too long. Sarah and I will be over by the carnival games...*points to a skee-ball booth*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I smirk and take my good ol' time walking over to the restrooms*

**Sarah Wilkins ***meanwhile GERRY phantom takes me to every single game and wins me the best prize of each one, to the dismay of the mini-RAMIN phantoms who are running them all*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***After 20 mins, I come out. Sings* I'm doooone!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I try to peak my head around the pile of gigantic stuffed prizes I'm carrying but can't see you. So I bump right into you following your voice*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I get bumped into by a bunch of stuffed animals* What the...? *Sees a bit of your face* Oh! Hello, Sarah!

**Sarah Wilkins ***voice muffled* Hi... *GERRY phantom just walks along beside me smirking victoriously*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I snicker as RAMIN phantom comes out of the men's room, also all nice and clean. He looks at you, curiously* Where did you get all that?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom speaks up* I won them, thank you very much. And I think all your mini-RAMIN phantoms are crying.

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom rolls his eyes* Yeah, whatever... *Looks over at me and can't help but smiling. I smile back and he kisses my nose then I giggle*  
><strong>Sarah Wilkins <strong>*GERRY phantom sees me struggling and takes all my prizes back to the car. Upon his return he walks up behind me, sweeps me off my feet and kisses my cheek from behind*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom doesn't want to lose this time, so he picks me up BRIDAL style and kisses... me on the lips! hahahaha!*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom ignores you and sets me down as we walk toward the bumper cars. I see your smirk and speak up* GERRY phantom and I are SAVING that kiss for sometime special. :P *GERRY phantom pulls me closer as we keep walking*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I have a disgusted look on my face when you say that, but it soon disappears to a "lovey-dovey" smile to RAMIN phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I just ignore you and choose our bumper cars. HE get's the green one that's numbered '1' and I get the blue one that's numbered '13'*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***well, RAMIN phantom gets the one numbered '11' and I get the one numbered '5'. Oh, and the colors are... Anything*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom watches your phantom get into his with an almost evil look on his face, and as soon as your phantom is about to sit he rams his car into your phantom's car throwing him off-balance*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom glares when your phantom does that then sits down* Wipe that smirk off of your face...

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom just cackles as we all get our cars going*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom is planning revenge on yours and I am pretty much just doing my thing. hehe*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I maneuver our cars so that we have your phantom trapped. Just then GERRY phantom looks down and notices a big huge button in his* OOO what does this do...? *As he presses it we soon find out that it triggers an ejector seat-in YOUR phantom's car! As your phantom goes flying through the air, GERRY phantom and I slap each other five while turning our cars around to face you* heheheheheee

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I glare at you* YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! *Pouts an watches helplessly and RAMIN phantom fly*

**Sarah Wilkins ***By the time your phantom gets halfway to the moon, GERRY phantom and I have you cornered* (Me) CAN, and AM, so DEAL WITH IT! *GERRY phantom just smirks*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I look around and shrug then shake my head* Nu-uh...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I nod to GERRY phantom and we back up as far as we can before ramming our cars into either side of yours*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I squeal* OKAY OKAY! Don't kill me!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I cackle before deciding to chase each other jokingly whilst you recover from that hit*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***After my heart beat goes back to NORMAL, I decide to just watch since you both tried to KILL me*

**Sarah Wilkins** *I roll my eyes at your stubbornness, and a few minutes later we grow bored and so we get out of our cars to move on to the next ride*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I quickly get out and follow you two* WAIT FOR ME!

**Sarah Wilkins ***We stop and turn around just as your phantom comes flying through the air and landing on your head* (GERRY phantom) Oh great...he's back...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I fall to the ground, face first and RAMIN phantom stands up and looks at you guys, not even knowing I'm on the ground** So... What's going on?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom is too busy smirking but I silently point my finger at where you're lying*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom looks to where your pointing ad goes wide eyed* Oh! *Helps me up* *RAMIN phantom* Are you okay? *I glare at him and say sarcastic* Oh, I'm fine! I'm not in SERIOUS pain or anything...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom, satisfied that everyone's okay, starts toward a house of mirrors, cackling to himself about the possibilities there...*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I realize the I meant to put emphasis on "PAIN" but whatever... RAMIN phantom sees the house of mirrors and smirks a bit*

**Sarah Wilkins** *By the time the three of us reach it GERRY phantom has already disappeared inside. I start to get a little nervous but knowing he's in there makes me feel better and so I go in, immediately surrounded by the maze of reflective glass*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom and I come in shortly after you go in and look around, and I'm NOT nervous... hehe*

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom, wherever he is, sends me subtle signals as to where to go and I make my way to him easily. We then smirk as we watch you two stumble your way into the walls. Oh did I mention we're in a little 'nook' behind a few two-way mirrors? hehehehehe*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I clear my throat as I run into, yet, another mirror* What the heck? *RAMIN phantom is snickering and we continue to find our way out. And no you didn't... hehehe*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I just laugh out loud at you cause he's mentioned he moved the mirrors around to completely block all exits from you.* HAHAHAHAHA!

**Christine Julia Daaé **You two are evil! *We TRY to find someway out but just keep running into mirrors*

**Sarah Wilkins ***By now GERRY phantom is on the floor laughing and clapping and I'm just sitting there watching the spectacle*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I groan and plop to the floor* THIS IS HOPELESS! *I pout and RAMIN phantom plops right next to me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I just keep giggling and sit down next to GERRY phantom waiting for him to finish laughing. Which isn't gonna be anytime soon. Smirk.*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I hear laughing and crawl to where I hear it. I realize that it's you* Stop laughing at us! *Pouts*

**Sarah Wilkins **Nuh-uh! *starts laughing all over again*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I groan and stand up* Fine! We can just go through the ENTERANCE! *Nods and has RAMIN phantom follow*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom starts laughing all over again because the mini-GERRY phantoms have blocked the entrance as well with yet another mirror*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***We walk toward the entrance and just walk into the mirror* Really guys? Really? Are we just gonna ROT in here?

**Sarah Wilkins ***While GERRY phantom keeps laughing I wonder why you haven't yet figured out that the mirrors are in fact MOVEABLE!*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I haven't figured that out yet because I am a dumb blonde... lol*

**Sarah Wilkins** *I just giggle and shrug, and GERRY phantom stands up and leads me out of the house of mirrors, confident that ONE of you will figure it out EVENTUALLY while we track down a hot dog stand*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom figures it out and moves it. I look at him in awe* How did you do that? *He smirks* Magic... *I giggle and we walk out*

**Sarah Wilkins ***By the time he did that, GERRY phantom and I have managed to satisfy our hunger with hot dogs, ice cream, and lemonade and we sit down on a bench waiting for you impatiently*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *We come walking toward you to and I speak up* RAMIN phantom knows how to do MAGIC!

**Sarah Wilkins ***This sets GERRY phantom into another laughing fit while I just giggle* (Me) Oh PLEASE he just moved the mirrors cause they're on WHEELS!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I look at RAMIN phantom like a child would after hearing that there is no such thing as magic. He shakes his head and whispers to me that you guys are lying and I perk up*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I hear what he whispers and just shake my head. GERRY phantom finally stops laughing and stands up* (Me) ok we have time for maybe one more ride...Roller Coaster? *I point to the one called 'the Phantom' and notice that it's run by BOTH sets of mini's*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I nod* Yes! *RAMIN phantom shrugs* Sure...

**Sarah Wilkins ***We all head over and get in. The ride is fairly normal until we reach the top, and then the train keeps jerking back and forth. GERRY phantom and I glance over and see the two armies fighting over the control lever* (Me) this can't be good...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I also look back to see what's going on, and then look at you* No it can't...

**Sarah Wilkins ***As the fight continues GERRY phantom and I secretly start regretting the amount of lunch we just had...*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I smirk a bit knowing that /I/ never ate anything today so I am GOOD! Well, I DID but it was long before this*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Just when GERRY phantom and I are about to lose it, the lever breaks off of the control board and the train lurches forward down the steep drop*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *Did I mention that I am afraid of heights? hehe just wondering... RAMIN phantom notices and puts his ARM around me! HA!

**Sarah Wilkins ***Ya well GERRY phantom and I have been clinging to each other THIS WHOLE TIME so HAHA your HA! Finally the armies manage to bring the ride to a stop and GERRY phantom and I stumble out of the car, him glaring daggers at the mini-RAMIN phantoms*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***the mini-RAMIN phantoms stick their tongues out at you two so THERE!*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom grins and finds a random bowling ball, picks it up and hurls it across the ground at all the mini-RAMIN phantoms, waving at them as they all get knocked over*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom bitterly laughs at your phantom* Is that the best you've got?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom ignores him, gathers up the entire mini-RAMIN phantom army, sets them down in your phantom's bumper car and presses the ejector seat button, watching as they fly through the air*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Then your phantom didn't really ignore him... hehe RAMIN phantom turns to you* What now?

**Sarah Wilkins ***your phantom is looking at NOTHING cause I ran to the restroom as soon as we got off the ride!* :P lol

**Christine Julia Daaé **Oh... *When you get out he asks you then... lol*

**Sarah Wilkins **(Me) *breathless and a bit dizzy* HOME. *GERRY phantom sees the look on my face and carries me back to the car*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *We both nod and get into the car*

**Sarah Wilkins ***By now I've fallen asleep so as GERRY phantom drives as carefully as possible he keeps one arm around me so I'm leaning on him*

**A/N: Warning. That's about all the set ideas I had, so for the rest, ANYTHING GOES. Oh yeah. Keep the reviews coming! hehehe**


	11. Welcome to MiniPhantom Land

**A/N: Two more chapters...hehehe once again I own nothing!**

_**DANCING IN THE STREET**_

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I snicker a bit and RAMIN phantom just has his arm around ME just because*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As we get home all in one piece cause GERRY phantom is just so awesome a driver, he carries me to the sofa to rest while he gets a bowl of cold water and a cloth and starts rubbing my forehead with it*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I watch him* Do you REALLY have to do that?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom glares up at you* YES because I don't want her getting a FEVER thank you very much!

**Christine Julia Daaé **Why would she get a fever?

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom rolls his eyes* Are you forgetting that she got sick back there?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I giggle* Oh, yeah! That's right!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom mutters under his breath and keeps rubbing my forehead with the cloth*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *RAMIN phantom speaks up thinking your phantoms talking about me* What did you say?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom smirks a bit but otherwise ignores him*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He raises an eye brow but decides to ignore him*

**Sarah Wilkins** *Once GERRY phantom is satisfied that I'm out of danger of fever, he sets the cold cloth aside and glances up at your phantom, smirking* I don't know why you're so calm, when all your mini's were laughing at you wearing that ridiculous clown suit...

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Forgot that he was wearing the stupid thing, he glares at your phantom* Oh, you just be quiet...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just smirks. Just then we hear a crash in the guest room and both phantoms go to investigate. Your phantom opens the door and sees his army of mini-RAMIN phantoms have crashed through the roof from their flight, and as soon as they see your phantom they start giggling at his choice of clothing. GERRY phantom goes back to rolling on the floor laughing*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He growls and says to his army* GET OUT!

**Sarah Wilkins **(Them all in one voice) but we LIKE it here!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He rolls his eyes* Very well... But find a DIFFERENT room...

**Sarah Wilkins**(Them all in one voice again) But we like it HERE!

**Christine Julia Daaé** *He growls lowly* But I need to get CHANGED in here...

**Sarah Wilkins **(GERRY phantom) *in between spurts of all-out laughter* You...forget...all your clothes...are...t-torn to...SHREDS AHAHAHAHAHA!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He sighs and glares at your phantom* Oh, that's right... I might just have to were YOUR clothes then... *Smirks*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom leaps to his feet and there's basically an indoor tornado as he gathers up all his clothes and puts them all on at the same time* HA!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He just looks at you like "What the heck man?"* What am I supposed to wear then?

**Sarah Wilkins** (GERRY phantom + the mini-GERRY phantom army that happened to hitch a ride home with us + your phantom's army) *in unison* WEAR THE STUPID CLOWN SUIT! *loud laughter*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He starts to lose his cool* NO! I AM NOT WEARING THIS STUPID THING!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom raises an eyebrow* Look you already are. And given the fact that there are ladies present, you have absolutely no choice in the matter! *just then the mini-GERRY phantom army leader climbs up your phantom and honks his rubber nose before running to the other side of the house*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom growls but ignores what your leader did. Looks at your phantom* WHY can't I just wear something of YOUR'S?

**Sarah Wilkins** *he smirks* Cause I'm wearing it at the moment that's why. *He makes his way back to the sofa and kneels back down next to me*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Shakes his head and just sits down on some random chair*

**Sarah Wilkins** *After a few moments there's another loud crash from the guest room. GERRY phantom glances up but doesn't move*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He looks at him and realizes that he won't get up, so he sighs and gets up, then after a few minutes, comes back* It was... Nothing. *Chuckles a little*

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom shrugs* well, if it's nothing it's nothing. *He keeps his eyes on me but a small part of him wonders why you've been so quiet all this time*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Just then, I have squeal very, very loudly*

**Sarah Wilkins **...*which causes me to wake up suddenly and roll off the sofa landing smoothly in GERRY phantom's layered arms* (GERRY phantom) WHAT? *he growls*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I look at your phantom innocently* What are you talking about? *Pauses* Oh! *Giggles* I just saw a bird eat a snake out side...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom groans and then sobs a bit before carrying me into the nice peaceful bedroom where I can actually rest. He emerges a few minutes later, passing by the guest room and he stops when he hears music blasting from a tiny stereo*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***It's the mini-RAMIN phantoms having a little party. All at once* Hello!

**Sarah Wilkins ***Not just a party but a DANCE-OFF against the mini-GERRY phantom army. And the mini-RAMIN phantoms are dressed in hot-pink tutus while the mini-GERRY phantoms are dressed in elf suits and kilts.*

**Christine Julia Daaé **Shortly after your phantom sees, RAMIN phantom and I decide to investigate. We both look at burst out laughing*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meanwhile I give up on sleeping and stumble into the hallway to join you all. Pretty soon it becomes clear that the mini-GERRY phantoms are clearly easily winning...*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom and I see you and wave. I speak up still giggling* H-hey Sarah... Wh-what's u-up?

**Sarah Wilkins** *I try to glare but it's hard cause I'm laughing so much* M-me...when I'd rather...be...*my voice fades out when I look over your shoulder and see the two mini-phantom army leaders break-dancing and spinning on their heads*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I continue giggling and turn to what your looking at and burst into laughter again*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meanwhile a random mini-Meg shows up and tries teaching the rest of your phantom's army ballet routines*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I look at you again* Th-this is insane!

**Sarah Wilkins ***I can only nod as I fall back against GERRY phantom, who is bracing himself against the wall to keep from falling on the floor from his laughter*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom had to leave the room, because his laughter was just to hard*

_**ATTACK OF THE MINI-PHANTOMS**_

**Sarah Wilkins** *at that point the mini's all form a conga line and dance/chase after your phantom chanting* GET THE CLOWN GET THE CLOWN GET THE CLOWN!

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I giggle and call to RAMIN phantom* YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE!

**Sarah Wilkins ***Before he can get the chance to stop laughing and actually run, the mini-phantoms catch up with him and pull him to the floor so mini-Meg can bounce up and down on his rubber clown nose*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He bats her off and stands up, still laughing*

**Sarah Wilkins ***When the mini-phantoms see what he did to mini-Meg, they pull out balloons and pull him back down again bonking him all over* THIS IS FOR MINI MEG!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He growls* OH COME ON!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom is in complete agreement with them and he pulls out a balloon of his own, only he fills it with neon multicolored paint before dropping it on your phantom's face* WHAT DID MINI MEG EVER DO TO YOU? (me) Yeah! Pick on someone your own size for once!

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He murmurs to himself and actually stands up* Well, WHO then? *He glances over to me and smirks* Hey, come here... *I, stupidly, walk over and he sees that we are almost the same size (not in real life. lol I am actually pretty short). He smirks again and teases me playfully*

**Sarah Wilkins **(yeah well GERRY is over 6 feet and I'm only 4 ft 10 lol) *GERRY phantom smirks and starts to get ideas but remembers I'm sick so he carries me back to my bed, tucking me in before going into the music room to compose*

**Christine Julia Daaé ** (OMG really? I don't wanna be rude but I just didn't know that... I'm 5 ft 1 lol) *RAMIN phantom is still doing that and your phantom can hear my flirty giggles*

**Sarah Wilkins** (*fake sob* yup...lol the shortest in my family...so yeah I'm used to it don't worry) *GERRY phantom plays the piano with one hand while secretly handing out various pranky items out to his army with the other hand*

**Christine Julia Daaé **(haha okay... good) *RAMIN phantom is chuckling when he sees a mini-GERRY phantom but decides to ignore it and goes back to me*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom keeps playing the piano to drown out his chuckling at the inevitable*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Then, all of a sudden, his chuckling and my giggling turn into screams*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom grabs a camera and dashes into the room you're in and then immediately snaps pictures. Once again I am dragged from my slumber and I go to see. * (me) what happened? (GERRY phantom) while those two were busy being all giggley, my army TP'ed them...*he begins chuckling as he keeps snapping pictures of you two mummies. Just then the mini-Meg appears with her own can (regular sized) of silly string. Pretty soon you're covered. Again.*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I squeal and RAMIN phantom glares at your phantom as he takes pictures* You better get that THING out of my face! *He growled, referring to the camera*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just keeps taking pictures wondering how your phantom can possibly see. Cause as I said. You're covered.*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Oh yeah... erase that! lol but yeah he's still very mad*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Just then the mini-RAMIN army shows up with peanut butter and bird seed and starts piling it up on top of you two. I turn around and see that all the windows and doors are open and now a giant flock of pigeons have flown in for the feast*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I scream when I feel something pecking on my head* What IS that? *RAMIN phantom feels on top of his head and can tell it's some sort of bird*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I stand there giggling and aww-ing over the cute little birds before finally getting GERRY phantom to chase the birds away.*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom sighs, relived and tries to take off the toilet paper and other stuff*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just smirks and sits down on the sofa, pulling me down next to him as we enjoy the spectacle before us*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***He finally gets it off and helps me. We both glare at you*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I just grin and wave*

**A/N: Last chapter coming up in a few seconds so sit back and wait a bit! LOL**


	12. The Last Straw

**A/N: Yes, this is the last chapter. No, this is not the last you'll ever hear of us. As I type, plans are in the works to make this into a series! Once again, I own nothing!**

_**TELE-PHANTOM-VISION**_

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I sighs then turn to RAMIN phantom* How about we go somewhere... *Glances over to you two then back to him* More private? *He smirks, nods, then we go to the guest room and you immediately here my giggles again*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY does a silent 5 second countdown...smirking of course and I just lean against him exhausted*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***You hear my giggles getting louder and more annoying*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Right on cue there's a big huge in-unison bagpipe blast from the guest room where you are. Thankfully GERRY phantom thought to cover my ears before hand so I am not disturbed*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *You hear me yelling at a mini-GERRY phantom*

**Sarah Wilkins** */I/ hear NOTHING because GERRY phantom is humming MOTN in my ear*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Well, your phantom hears me yelling at his army*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom hears but he ignores* :P

**Christine Julia Daaé **Well then... *His army comes out of the guest room and RAMIN phantom and I go back to our stuff*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom glares at them for abandoning their post, so they go right back in*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Then, your phantom hears them bugging us again, and I yell at him* WHY DON'T YOU WANT US HAPPY?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom sighs, sets my head down gently on a throw pillow and makes his way to the guest room door, where he scream-whispers* CAUSE YOU'RE FORGETTING THAT THIS STORY IS RATED K+ AS IN PG!*

**Christine Julia Daaé **OH YEAH! *Giggles* MY BAD!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom mutters under his breath before going back to the sofa, settling back next to me and turning on the TV*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Because the story, apparently, is rated K+, RAMIN phantom and Christine just TALK!

**Sarah Wilkins ***What you two don't realize is while you're deep in conversation the mini-GERRY phantom army is carrying you into the living room to join us*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Before we know it, we are in the living room. I look around shocked* How did we...? *Sees the mini-GERRY phantom and rolls her eyes*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just smirks and keeps changing the channel*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I stand up and so does RAMIN phantom but make sure to sit as far away from you 2 as possible*

**Sarah Wilkins** *GERRY phantom just shrugs and lets each channel play for like 5 minutes before changing it*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom groans* Just PICK something already!

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom smirks even smirkier* As soon as I find something I will. *changes the channel again*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *He sighs and I just sit back, trying to ignore you two, then I speak up* Gosh, you two sound like an old married couple!

**Sarah Wilkins ***both phantoms glare at you when they hear that, and while GERRY phantom's head is turned toward you, he flips the channel again right on schedule*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I look at both of you then smirk* Hey, it's true... *I stand up to get something to drink*

**Sarah Wilkins ***by the time you return both phantoms are on the floor wrestling and the remote is bent all out of shape, and the TV is frozen between two channels. And I am completely unaware of all this because I'm fast asleep, listening to the mini-GERRY phantoms playing MOTN on their bagpipes*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I drop my glass and just stare at your two*

**Sarah Wilkins***GERRY phantom just keeps wrestling completely unaware of you having entered the room*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***So does RAMIN phantom and the I scream very loudly to get you guys to stop*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom gets in one more wrestling move before getting off the floor and looking back at you oh so innocently*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I glare at him* I do NOT want to know what happened... *I look at RAMIN phantom, who is still on the floor* GET UP! *He quickly gets up*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom all of a sudden screams and gently picks up the remote. He then glares at your phantom* LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

**Christine Julia Daaé** *RAMIN phantom* WHAT DID I DO?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom leaps up and storms over to your phantom, waving the remote in his face* YOU BENT IT THAT'S WHAT!

**Christine Julia Daaé **YOU did that!

**Sarah Wilkins **HA! Why would /I/ do THAT when it was /I/ who was QUIETLY watching TV in the FIRST PLACE?

**Christine Julia Daaé **Well, YOU wouldn't pick up a STUPID channel so /I/ just lost my temper... So it's YOUR fault!

**Sarah Wilkins **NO IT'S /YOUR/ FAULT FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!

**Christine Julia Daaé **WELL, I WOULDN'T HAVE LOST IT IF YOU JUST PICKED A CHANNEL TO WATCH! *I get in between them* ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!

**Sarah Wilkins** *SOMEone(NOT GERRY phantom) just shoves you aside and as the new wrestling match begins the remote goes flying into the TV screen*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I stumble and is very offended that the person (I guess it was RAMIN phantom hehe) shoved me and watches the both of them again. I yell* STOP IT! BEFORE SARAH WAKES UP!

**Sarah Wilkins ***At THAT convenient moment I DO wake up and glare at you because you were the last one to shout*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I look at you and points to the two* MAKE THEM STOP! *Is clearly very angry at the moment*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I glance down for a moment before glaring back at you* Stop them from what?

**Christine Julia Daaé **FIGHTING! They are being so annoying and SOMEbody just shoved me! You do NOT just shove someone like that!

**Sarah Wilkins **They aren't fighting. *I point*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I look at the two of them, and they actually AREN'T. I turn bright red* Wh-when did you guys stop...?

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom just smirks the smirkiest smirk anyone could ever smirk* About two minutes ago. Why? *tries to control his cackling*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *Is confused, and is still blushing* B-but I thought... *Looks at RAMIN phantom who is smirking smirkier than your phantom's smirk*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom gives it all he's got and smirks so smirky that his mouth literally stretches the whole width of the room AND YES THAT IS POSSIBLE BECAUSE THIS IS OUR STORY AND ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN within the K+ rating limit that is :P *

**Christine Julia Daaé** *Okay, so we can't do anything that's ABOVE the range? Tell me when you write another story... (Leaves then after a few seconds, comes back) Yeah, I couldn't leave! :P*

**Sarah Wilkins **LOL u better not cause you're a co author!*by the time you return GERRY phantom has fixed the TV and is now watching an all-opera channel*

**Christine Julia Daaé **haha oh yeah... *Is like, in shock but sits down anyways*

**Sarah Wilkins ***A couple hours later GERRY phantom gets up to make me a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup for supper*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom follows him in the kitchen to make MY supper... hehe*

**Sarah Wilkins ***meanwhile I lazily whisper something to the mini-GERRY phantom army leader before smirking at you then going back to 'sleeping'*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I raise an eye brow* Sh-should I be worried? *Says to no-one in particular*

**Sarah Wilkins** *mini-GERRY phantom leader smirks* Nope. Not at all. Just continue with whatever you were doing.

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I nod a little and just sit back, still a bit worried*

**Sarah Wilkins** *Just then GERRY phantom enters the room and 'wakes me' before sitting down next to me and serving me my supper*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I jump a little, not knowing what to expect. Just then, RAMIN phantom comes out with MINE! So there!*

**Sarah Wilkins ***In between bites of my food I steal glances at you and the mini-GERRY phantom army trying not to giggle*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I look at the mini-GERRY phantoms then takes a small bite out of her food*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I grin wider but say nothing*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Tries to stay calm but can't* OKAY! Just tell me... WHAT are you gonna do?

**Sarah Wilkins ***Smirks as I swallow* Me? What on earth would I do to YOU? After all...I'm sick..*grins some more and takes another bite of food*

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I just shake it off and goes back to her food*

**Sarah Wilkins ***I giggle slightly but stifle it before GERRY phantom can notice*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I continue to eat and notice your giggle but ignores it*

**Sarah Wilkins ***With each bite you take I smirk even wider*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I notice that as well and stop in my tracks and look at you* What did you do to this

**Sarah Wilkins ***blink blink blink* Nothing. YOUR phantom made it REMEMBER? *grin*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I turn to him* D-did you put anything in this? *He shakes his head* No way! I only did what you wanted me to. *I nod and turn back to you* Th-then why are you smirk-king?

**Sarah Wilkins** *I try not to laugh out loud* No reason. Just eat before it gets cold.

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I nod again and do as told*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Just as you put your fork in your mouth I nod to the mini-GERRY phantom leader, who nods to the rest of the army sitting behind you. With one blast they play their pipes in your ear, and GERRY phantom and I duck out of the way just in time*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I scream and spew my food all over the place*

**Sarah Wilkins ***As food and fork go flying over our heads, GERRY phantom and I double over with laughter before slapping each other five*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***My heart is beating super-super fast* I hate you guys!

**Sarah Wilkins** (GERRY phantom) What did /I/ do? *whines innocently*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I groan* What DIDN'T you do? *Stand up and walks out all mad*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Meanwhile I wonder why your phantom isn't following you. It's then that I glance up and see him clinging to the ceiling fan, and I start laughing all over again*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***RAMIN phantom jumps down* It SCARED me, okay? *Follows me. Then a couple minutes later we both come back. I'm still really mad though*

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I are in the kitchen doing dishes by then, and the mini-GERRY phantoms are on the sofa you were sitting in, and they've formed themselves in the shape of an 'I'm sorry' rose*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I'm about to sit down again but then I see it and smile a bit* Aw! *Giggles and says loudly* I FORGIVE THE MINI-GERRY PHANTOMS...

**Sarah Wilkins** *They then jump up and tackle you both with a gigantic group hug, knocking you to the floor*

**Christine Julia Daaé **Ack! *I fall down down and continue giggling then says loudly. Enough for you to hear* I WONDER IF SHOULD FORGIVE SARAH AND GERRY PHANTOM?

**Sarah Wilkins ***We walk over to you and bend waaay over so you can see our pouty faces*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***I giggle once more* I see your pouting... *I mock your face then giggle yet again* I guess I forgive you... After ALL that you did to me...

**Sarah Wilkins ***GERRY phantom and I grin before helping you both up.* (GERRY phantom) Sarah and I were talking and...would you two care to join us for a movie?

**Christine Julia Daaé** *I nod* Yes I would, thank you. *Smiles softly and RAMIN phantom being stubborn just mumbles* Sure...

**Sarah Wilkins ***I turn to your phantom* What's wrong?

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Mumbles but is loud enough for you to hear* I don't have anything to wear but THIS STUPID CLOWN SUIT!

**Sarah Wilkins** *We all laugh then and GERRY phantom pulls off a layer of his wardrobe before handing it over to him* I was getting too hot anyway...*smirks at the double meaning there* *well actually its me smirking but oh well*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***Smirks back* Alright... *Takes the clothing and changes into it IN A DIFFERENT ROOM*

**Sarah Wilkins ***While he's in there GERRY phantom also decides to change, and then you and I want to look nice too so we go get ready*

**Christine Julia Daaé ***After about... however long I'm all ready*

**Sarah Wilkins ***Same with the rest of us and we all meet by the front door* (Me) You all ready?

**Christine Julia Daaé** *We all nod and go to watch the movie*

**Sarah Wilkins **THE END!

**A/N: Oh wait, hmm...I guess you want a winner, don't you? *smirks because my co author doesn't know what I'm typing. * Okay. For the record, team GERRY phantom got the last laugh. But team RAMIN phantom got the final prize. So, let's just call it a draw, shall we? After all, this is only the FIRST story. *smirks* Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
